Silver haired Fairy
by Excalibursoul
Summary: So Ernesti in the Fairy tail universe will have his giant robot in it called Ikaruga as well hope to have a bunch of Hijinks with him.
1. Chapter 1

On a small boat there laid a boy no older than twelve he had silvery grey hair his blue green eyes were closed as he had a smile on his face which was closer to feminine. He wore a blue collared white and grey vest that both a front and back section reaching his knees with the sides exposed showing a pair of shorts. He had a white shoulder less t-shirt on with blue trim. A pair of blue fingerless gloves with black boots with a metal plate on the foot and blue trim a blue belt slash holster held his gun rods.

The boat was quietly making it's way to a port town where upon landing said boy woke up and looked around as he observed his surroundings he realized he wasn't home. He looked over and saw a yacht in the port next to his little boat. He looked and saw a city and decided to look around a bit as he walked he heard people talking about a guy named salamander as every girl seemed to be infatuated with him. Stopping in front of a magic store he decided to take a peak inside.

Inside the store was a blond haired busty brown eyed girl who was wearing a blue and white sleeveless top and skirt and blue knee length boots. She found a key that would go with her collection of other spirit keys that summoned spirits. The girl was a celestial wizard she was about to ask for a discount on the key when the door opened and one of the cutest things she had ever laid eyes walked into the store and walked up to the counter.

"Greetings to you both my name is Ernesti Echevalier it is a pleasure to meet you both." Lucy saw a smile on his face that spoke of pure innocents she lost her willpower and grabbed the boy and hugged him.

"You are just the cutest thing I have ever seen." Lucy was certain she was hugging one of the most beautiful girls she had ever laid eyes on because she was certain no boy could be this cute.

"Thank you ma'am but you're sort of crushing me and I'm having difficulty breathing also you haven't introduced yourself yet." Ernesti struggled in the girls tight grip.

"Oh right my name is Lucy Heartfilia it's so nice to meet you." Lucy smiled at the boy.

"Um ma'am why are holding that key." Ernesti pointed at the strange key in Lucy's hand as said girl looked at it and remembered that she had yet to buy it. Wasting no more time she purchased the key and added it to her key ring.

"Alright so since you asked I'm what you call a celestial wizard a person who can summon spirits from the spirit plane to here. The bronze ones a easy to find and really rare the silver ones are rare however as you can see I have three silver keys and four bronze ones." Lucy showed Ernesti the keys as he stared at them in fascination.

"Oh look it's Salamander." a random girl cried in the distance as Lucy raced to see the famed wizard from fairy tail while she grabbed Ernesti's hand and brought him with her. There stood a young man with blue hair and black eyes wearing a white dress shirt with a dark blue cape with red pants and black shoes.

There was a commotion as another young man appeared he had pink hair a red jacket open in the front with a scarf around his neck and white pants that went just bellow his knees and were tied off with black cloth and black sandals. As he was calling out the man called Salamander naturally none of the supposed Salamander fan girls liked that and took to beating him up.

"Um mister are you okay." Ernesti asked inspecting the pink haired man for any injuries once all the girls got a good look at Ernesti did they pounce as he was being bombarded girls trying to hug him and telling him how cute he was.

"Well guess somebody is Lucky." A blue talking cat said standing next to the pink haired guy.

The man called Salamander was currently giving the pink haired guy a autograph making all the girls blush like mad with hearts in their eyes as Ernesti decided it would be a good time to sneak away. Hiding in a back alley away from being hugged to death yet again Lucy found him. Lucy decided she was going to share a meal with Natsu the pink haired guy and Happy the blue cat which Ernesti was surprised at how the two were scarfing their food down were him and Lucy could only stare at the duo.

Ernesti was fully happy to wander around the port city and found a library which he went to the history section and started to read apparently the world was called Fiore and it had people like Lucy who were Wizards. The Wizards however formed Guilds in order to do jobs and requests in order to pay for the things they need as well as the guild halls. There were two different types of guilds though one was light guilds and the other were dark guilds. The light guilds answered to the magic council and the government while the dark guilds performed dark magic and answered only to themselves and preferred to terrorize the innocent people of the land.

At that point Ernesti took a look out the window and could see how dark it was he told Lucy that he was going to explore a bit whcih she immediately became concerned. He promised her he would be alright deciding to call it a day he was going to leave the library when a crashing sound was heard throughout the city. Running outside Ernesti saw the yacht that had been parked at the harbour and saw Lucy washed up to shore with it running over to her. He saw a blue haired mermaid woman that was holding a urn with a blue bra and a gold bracelets on her arms with a black skirt on just above her blue tail. She of course blushed once she took one look at ernesti.

The woman said something to Lucy and then left to where ever she came from.

"What happened are you okay." Ernesti yelled getting Lucy's attention.

"Oh uh yeah no problem Ernesti it's just that, that Salamander guy was actually using charm magic in order to lure girls to his yacht where he would sail to somewhere else in order to sell them as slaves." Lucy told Ernesti as he had a concerned look cross his features.

"Oh hey look there's that Natsu guy." Ernesti said as indeed Natsu was getting ready to fight the fake Salamander who was a guy called Bora.

A trio of thugs were sneaking up on Lucy, Happy and Ernesti once they were in position they would grab the three of them well it never played out that way as Ernesti used his gun rods to make a strong gust of wind sending him behind the three. He then hit one of the goons with powerful blast of wind sending him flying into a wall and the other two he sent a powerful shock into both them nocking the two out. It all happened in the span of a few seconds.

"Wait Ernesti were did you learn to do stuff like that?" Lucy was wide eyed.

"Oh that I learned in school, why? Ernesti just tilted his head making him look cute.

"What type of school did you go to?"

Ernesti was about to answer when Natsu swallowed the fire from Bora's attack and then sent his much more powerful flame attack back at Bora and his thugs unfortunately the port city was also caught up in the attack and burned up. Lucy was once again wide eyed at the amount of destruction that Natsu just unleashed.

"He over did it." Ernesti said simply crossing his arms.

"Aye that's Natsu for you always wrecking stuff." Happy the cat said.

"By the way is he part of a guild or anything?"

"Yeah we're part of Fairy Tail the best guild around."

"I think we're in trouble." Ernesti said looking off in the distance.

"What makes you saw that." Lucy asked

"Them." Ernesti pointed with his finger at what he was looking at and both Happy and Lucy had wide eyed open mouthed looks at the army coming to no doubt arrest them.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand ran with her as fast they could with Ernesti quickly behind them and Happy having grown wings was flying. "You wanted to join Fairy Tail right." Natsu yelled only to cause Lucy to be confused for a second.

"Alright." Lucy smiled.

Ernesti smiled and shook his head somehow he knew he was going to have a lot of fun as well as be in a lot of trouble once he got home oh well cross that bridge when he came to it.

**Alright done and if you guys are wondering why it took me so long to post anything it is because my cousin died and I really lost the ambition to continue on with writing my stories.**

**However I think I will try again at least in order to help myself out a bit I want to get back to my other stories so I am going to try and update them to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ernesti and Lucy arrived with Natsu at the Fairy Tail guild hall with which after being welcomed back Natsu punched one of the members in the face. This of coarse triggered a man who was in his boxers to march over to Natsu to give him a piece of his mind which caused the two to get into a fight. Then there was tall muscular white haired man to get involved which had both Natsu and the man in boxers to punch the white haired man sending him flying. All while this was going on the hall erupted into big brawl with everyone attacking each other.

"Typical none of the men here have any class that's why I refuse to date any of them." Said a woman who had a blue bra on with blue arm bands above her elbows red pants that went past her knees and black sandals. Her hair was brown and her eyes were purple. She looked other at the two and saw how cute Ernesti was. "Well aren't you a cute one."

"I'll saw welcome to Fairy Tail you two." Said a woman with white hair blue eyes who had a smile on her face she wore a red dress and was carrying a tray with drinks on it.

"It's a Mirajane in the flesh." Said Lucy with hearts in her eyes and steam coming out of her nose.

"Um Lucy who's Mirajane?" Ernesti looked at the white haired woman curiously as the brown haired woman started jugging out of a barrel.

"Only one of the hottest wizards to ever grace Sorcerer Monthly she's been an idol of mine for a long time." Lucy explained.

"Oh Okay but, who is the woman who's chugging out of a barrel." Ernesti asked.

"Oh that's just Cana she's one of Fairy Tails heaviest drinkers." Mirajane told the young boy.

"I see well in that case my name is Ernesti Echevalier it's a pleasure to meet you both." Ernesti said with a slight bow of his head.

"Sure thing cute stuff." Cana replied lazily.

"Nice to meet you the both of you." Mirajane smiled brightly.

"Um do you guys think that maybe we should stop them." Lucy asked seeing how rowdy the hall was becoming.

"Oh no it's always like this." It was then that the white haired man was about to crash into Mirajane that Ernesti brought out his gun rods and stopped the man before he could impact Mirajane and set him on his feet where he quickly thanked Ernesti and ran back into the fight.

"This is really getting out of hand." Ernesti sighed as he brought out both gun rods as both Mirajane and Cana looked at the strange weapons and asked the same question._ 'What are those.'_

Fifty small magical circles lit up around Ernesti as he aimed both rods at the either wall of the hall it was outside when the sound of an electrical discharge not unlike a bug zapper hitting a bug. The only people who weren't hit by Ernesti's attack was Mirajane, Lucy, Cana, and a orange haired guy with blue glasses in a green jacket with fur on the collar with an orange shirt underneath brown pants and black shoes.

"Well that certainly stopped it." Mirajane looked on in shock with Cana being surprised and Lucy wide eyed as all the members of the guild hall were knocked out laying in a pile.

"Heya kid good going getting them to stop fighting is very difficult." Said a very small white haired man with black eyes as he had on a orange jacket with the Fairy Tail logo on the back orange pants with red shoes white shirt on under the jacket and blue and orange hat.

"What's your name kid." Asked the small.

"I'm Ernesti sir." Ernesti bowed to the small man.

"Isn't she cute master." Mirajane piped in.

"I'll say the name's Makarov." The now named Makarov held out his hand which Ernesti shook he wanted to tell the old man that he was actually a boy. That was when groaning could be heard as the rest of Fairy Tail members began to get up.

"What the hell hit us?" Natsu yelled.

"That would be her." Makarov pointed at Ernesti then leapt up to the second floor. "You clods have gone and done it again this is biggest amount of complaints I have gotten thus far. However," Makarov then lit the stack of papers he was holding on fire and threw it were Natsu leapt and ate it, "I say to hell with the Magic Council. Now listen up any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right magic isn't some miraculous power it is a talent when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in synchronization. To perform magic on must have a strong mind and the ability to focus it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress don't let those blowhards on the Magic Council scare you follow the path you believe in. Cause that is what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one." Makarov then shot his pointer finger up with everyone following suit with loud cheers going throughout the hall.

"Now I wonder what type of job I can do?" Ernesti was looking at the request board tapping his chin with his pointer.

"Oh no you are on house hunting duty." Lucy grabbed Ernesti and pulled him away from the board. "You are to young to be doing any of those jobs go find a house for me and you."

Ernesti sighed and made his way outside to begin his hunt for a house for him and Lucy to stay at he began to walk in random direction when he was stopped by blue haired brown eyed woman with a yellow head band with a yellow bra and blue vest on with white pants and red belt and brown sandals stoped him. "Hi my name's Levy I heard you were searching for a house I know one that's available."

"Really miss you do." Ernesti said excitedly having one of the biggest smiles on his face.

"Oh my really are too cute." Levy said as proceeded to hug the boy.

_'This is going to be a trend isn't it.'_Thought Ernesti as the two went over to the house to get set up to move into.

"So Natsu who's that kid anyways she seems pretty powerful." Asked the man who was still in his boxers.

"Oh her I think it's Ernesto or something." Natsu answered in a lazy manner.

"Actually her name is Ernesti who are you by the way?" Said Lucy.

"The name's Gray." Gray had blue spikey hair and black eyes and was in his boxers.

"Um Gray what about your clothes." Lucy asked as Gray became embarrassed and quickly got dressed.

"Sorry about that I just got this weird habit from my former teacher." Gray answered with slight tinge of pain in his voice for his former master Ur.

"So who's Ernesti really cause she seems like she could pose in Sorcerer Monthly." Asked Mirajane.

"I really couldn't tell she didn't really talk all that much to me." Lucy wanted to get to know her soon to be new room mate better.

"Oh well I'm sure she'll open up eventually." Mirajane smiled.

"So yeah those are my hobbies." Ernesti said to Levy Ernesti described how he had a love of building giant robots Levy of course thought that he meant models of giant robots.

"Mine is reading in the magic library we have at the guild hall I could take you there some time." Levy smiled.

"Ah do you mean it." Ernesti's smile lit up his face.

"Of coarse I mean it who could resist that face." Levy pulled the boy into a one armed hug. "Oh we're here." Levy had Ernesti take a look at small place that'd be big enough for both him and Lucy it had traditional oven and fire place along with a bath. A study two bathrooms and two bedrooms. It had a nice cozy kitchen and sitting area.

"Ah this is perfect, but I wonder how much a month they want for something like this?" Ernesti folded his arms and looked around the place.

"Oh for this place it's 70,000 jewel which is a steal." Levy smiled. "Hey how about we do a job together it's rather simple and you can get your first months rent out of it."

Ernesti nodded and two went off to perform there job which was a simple monster slaying job the monsters themselves were large insects about the size of cats they looked like mosquitos and were more a nuisance. Levy decided to let Ernesti handle it on his own as she watched him pull out his gun rods that soon had the bayonets extend out and got in a stance.

The first group was by a horizontal swing as more tried to surround him as he leapt back and sent a powerful gust of wind at the bugs sending them flying into trees. Another group tried to come at his side were he used both blades on his gun rods as pair of scissors and cut three of them in half before jamming one of his blades into the bugs head. He lifted his other gun rod up and fired a fireball at the remainder of the bugs incinerating them. Levy was surprised she thought the kid could only use electricity but it seems that Ernesti could use three elements. Getting over her surprise quickly she located the nest and destroyed it.

"Well Ernesti you sure are a surprising individual hey how about you join up my team in the guild we could do way more jobs like this." Levy asked hoping that Ernesti would say yes.

"Sure it sounds like it'd be a lot of fun." Ernesti smiled as the two walked away to get paid.

Back at the guild Ernesti was being introduced to Droy and Jet when Lucy came over to talk to her soon to be room mate.

"So how'd the house hunting go." Lucy asked with a smile.

"Oh that well Levy helped me out with it and helped me get a place for the both of us also I got our first months rent." Ernesti smiled at Lucy.

"Great just give me the address and I'll begin moving in." Lucy said with a grin.

"Oh don't worry Ernesti and I already got you all moved in and have everything squared away." Levy said with a smile.

Ernesti yawned and decided to go home for some sleep.

"See you tomorrow you guys." Ernesti left the guild hall.


	3. Chapter 3

"So basically your magic is maker magic?" Ernesti was talking to Gray about his ice magic

"Pretty much yet I hear you can do three different elements how on earth does that work as Wizards have only been able to use one type of magic that which calls to there soul." Gray was curious about Ernesti.

"Well where I'm from people need a focal point to cast magic in terms of strength I think yours is far stronger than mine as I need a crystal in my gun rods to actually perform my spells. While you can just cast your magic without said limitations." Ernesti explained a bit about his home he still didn't tell them he was from another world or could actually get in that he was a boy.

"Maybe your magic has been sealed off by some unknown reason it would make sense though the fact you can cast such spells is nothing short of amazing."

"It does make sense to some degree I wonder what type of element I would be."

"Fire naturally you'd be awesome as a fire Wizard." Natsu yelled pumping his arm.

"Yeah right flame head she's not as reckless or thickheaded as you she's definitely a ice Wizard." Gray got up in Natsu's face.

"Jeez one simple question and these two are up in arms." Lucy sighed at the two's rivalry.

"So Lucy found a job yet?" Ernesti was hoping to get both Natsu and Gray's minds off the coming fight about to happen. Ernesti was the one who usually didn't wind up having his pay docked for the destruction Natsu and Gray could perform on property so he was covering the rent most of the time and Lucy was embarrassed by it.

"Guys bad news Erza is on her way here." A random member of the guild said that was when a tense atmosphere filled the hall as everybody gained a look of fear in there eyes even Natsu and Grey.

"Um who's Erza and why is everybody so scared all of a sudden." Ernesti asked with everyone looking as if an executioner was coming to lead them to the gallows.

"She's the single most scariest woman on the face of the earth she once beat up Natsu when he challenged her to a fight, then saw Gray walking around without any clothes on and beat him up, and then Loke tried to ask her out and she beat him up." Happy said looking scared for his life.

"You kind of make her sound like a monster." Lucy said starting to get worried.

Ernesti meanwhile had a white eyed look trying to picture this woman who could bring terror and fear throughout the normally noisy hall.

"Looks like you broke her Happy." Lucy was getting concerned for her roommate.

Just then the doors to the guild hall opened and in walked a woman with long red hair brown eyes as she wore a breastplate, shoulder plates, and armoured gloves that reached her elbows a blue skirt and black boots that went past her knees. She was carrying a large horn above her head that looked to have come off some beast and was decorated maybe as a gift to her for defeating it.

Ernesti ran up to the woman and started to look at her and take her in at every pose as the woman was about to ask for the strange child what it was doing.

"She doesn't seem all that scary to me." Ernesti said as he stood in front of her.

"I would like to know why you were examining me and who you are." The woman said sharply.

"Oh right sorry forgot my manners I sometimes get excited well everyone was kind of really scared of this Erza person which I assume is you and was curious that once you came in what made you so frightening to the others but, after looking at you, you look kind of pleasant to be around." Ernesti then bowed his head. "And I am Ernesti Echevalier it is a pleasure to meet you miss."

"I must say that is a rather pleasant greeting from one so young too." It was then that the Woman set the large horn on the ground. "You are right by the way my name is Erza, Erza Scarlet to be exact."

"Might I ask though where you got that horn from?" Ernesti pointed at said horn.

Meanwhile a little ways away from the duo Natsu and Gray were in a discussion of their own. "Think we can use her to distract Erza." Natsu asked.

"Natsu who knows what might happen if we leave her in Erza's care we might wind up getting a little mini Erza out of it." Gray hissed.

"Oh Ernesti a job request came in that I thought you'd be great at." Mirajane came over and pried Ernesti away from Erza.

"What a cute member we got and enthusiastic too." Erza smiled at the cute child who greeted her. "So I scare you huh." Erza said with a sinister look in her eyes. "Natsu, Gray I need the both of you for a job."

Outside Ernesti and Mirajane were making their way to the train station to catch one to the city were the current job was at as they both made their way they came across Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy.

"Oh hey what brings you guys here?" Ernesti tilted his head.

"Oh we're doing a job to bust a magic flute called lullaby." Natsu grinned.

"I'm guessing this flute is more than it seems as all of you are going on this mission." Ernesti folded his arms.

Erza smiled. "Smart too and you are right the flute is indeed magical as it was made by Zeref himself."

"The Wizard who practiced death magic and was one of the most powerful Wizards around also one of the most famous ones too it's said any artifact of his is highly sought after piece this includes both dark and light guilds." Ernesti spoke with a serious look on his face.

"I'm surprised you know that." Erza was taken a little back by how much Ernesti knew.

"You shouldn't be she spends most of her time with Levy reading in the library when they aren't out doing a job." Mirajane smiled.

"I'm surprised at your work ethic most children would much rather play then go on these dangerous types of jobs." Erza smiled at the child.

"Oh well Lucy kind of has bad luck when it comes to the rent and so I just sort of thought I'd help with it since we are roommates." Ernesti smiled back.

"You didn't have to tell them I depend on you to pay the rent." Lucy groaned.

"So Lucy you must be pretty proud of taking advantage of a child's generosity." Happy jabbed at the blond haired Wizard.

"Shut up cat it's not like that at all it's just I have some bad luck is all." Lucy yelled at the blue cat.

"Anyways Ernesti we need to hurry and get going so we can make it on time for the job." Mirajane piped up and took Ernesti away.

"Gee I feel great having what a twelve year old kid take care of me when I'm a fully grown woman to boot." Lucy sighed.

Ernesti immediately ran back and gave Natsu a bottle of pills. "Take those before you get on the train me and Levy made them they're to help with your motion sickness." Then Ernesti ran back out of Eyeshot.

Natsu took one of the pills before boarding the train and walked on.

With Ernesti and Mirajane the two were sitting comfortably that is until the train started reading which put Ernesti into a very deep slumber.

"Looks like train rides do the opposite to Ernesti then Natsu as it seems to have knocked her out and Natsu is usually trying to keep his lunch down." Mirajane giggled and patted Ernesti's silver hair. "I wonder if she would mind if I called her Eru."

Natsu was sitting on a train and for once he wasn't trying to keep his lunch down however there was a side effect to the pill he took as his hair changed from pink to a very bright green he was not happy at all. Erza had just finished explaining that she heard the dark guild members talking about an item from a sealed off area which Erza latter learned was Lullaby.

They were going to get off at the next station and search the city in order to search for clues about the dark guild known as Esinwald in order to stop them. The rest of the trip past with there being little much to do but talk.

"So that young Wizard Ernesti what's she like?" Erza was genuinely curious about one of Fairy Tails newest Wizard.

"Well She's powerful as she was able to knock out all the guild members in one attack with the exception being me Cana, Mirajane, and Loke." Lucy said smiling at both Natsu and Gray having not forgotten how humiliating it was to be taken down by a twelve year old.

"I see I wonder what her element is." Erza pondered.

"She uses three that come from her rods which is really the source of her magic I was thinking of asking master Makarov if he could find some way to unlock her magic abilities which I think are sealed for some reason." Gray said hoping for another ice wielder.

"I see still to perform magic to that level is nothing short of amazing." Erza smiled.

"Oh hey Erza would you mind training her, Ernesti has always said she wanted to get more sword practice in and yet no one at the guild really uses a sword." Natsu asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Erza began to smile darkly causing the three Wizards and talking cat to gulp in fear.

_'Great flame brain just had to go and make a mess of things.' _Gray was cursing his luck.


	4. Chapter 4

After some delays Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy had arrived at Oshibana station not without it's delays as Natsu had fallen asleep on the train which caused it to take off once everyone got off at Onibus station and was rudely awoken by one of the Eisenwald guild member. He of course fought against the Wizard who had Natsu at a disadvantage because his motion sickness kicked in again and when Erza stopped the train did Natsu jump out a window onto a moving car driven by Erza.

They then proceed to the station in the city just before clover that had the local Wizard Guild heads there having a meeting and things kicked off with Natsu jumping in causing the Eisenwald guild to notice the Fairy Tail Wizards. It was then that Erza ordered Natsu and Gray after two members of Eisenwald who was the man who attacked Natsu on the train and another that looked like a egyptian pharaoh with the way he dressed. Erza of coarse was demolishing her opponents it was also around that time that Erza ordered Lucy to find a rather plump Wizard that had also gone off.

It was at this time that Lucy was searching the halls.

"Man we haven't even caught sight of that fat guy maybe we should head back to Erza." Lucy commented.

"No Erza gave you an order Lucy and unless you want to get on her bad side it's best you do it." Happy the cat said in a panic. "Besides who knows what she might do to you I think I'd go into shock if she were to punish you."

"Oh hey no need to be so hasty know what I was just kidding when I said we should head back." Lucy somewhat panicked.

"Wow you changed your tune quick."

"Oh bite me by the way what do you think Ernesti might be up to." Lucy asked thoughtfully.

"Who knows?"

With Ernesti and Mirajane they were both in a town to far from where Makarov was having his meeting Mirajane was in a sexy blue bikini was trying to coax Ernesti to come out of the dressing room.

"Come on Ernie it's not that bad all you gotta do is smile it's easy?" Mirajane said happily.

"Yes well I don't think I've ever been something quite so revealing before." Ernesti said Nervously.

"Don't worry I'm here just so you know I won't let anyone touch you." Mirajane Assured.

"Alright then." Ernesti stepped out he was wearing a pair of dark gray shorts with a bright blue top that was sleeveless and showed off his stomach and was barefoot.

"Come on the photographer is just this way." Mirajane wrapped her arm on Ernesti's shoulder and the two made it to the photo session. "It's just to bad we couldn't get you in a dress."

"That's likely to never happen but, I am curious what do you think Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy are up to?"

"Oh knowing them probably wrecking stuff hey that reminds me I gotta send a message to master Makarov." Mirajane said as she took out some parchment and pen and started writing.

At the local Wizard meeting where Makarov was quite proud to talk about the new additions to Fairy Tail when he got the message from Mirajane.

"Hello master I just wanted to tell you that me and Ernesti are at her first photo shoot and things are going good with her." Mirajane began.

"Hey fella's gather round you are in for a treat to some nice eye candy." Makarov boasted.

"Also I wanted to tell you that Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza have all teamed up to do a job."

"Alright th.. Wait did she just say Natsu Gray and Erza were doing a job together." Makarov's eyes went wide.

"Isn't that amazing master with those four as the strongest team that Fairy Tail has to offer." Mirajane smiled in pure happiness while Makarov couldn't stop the dread that was beginning to settle on his being. "Well gotta go hope to talk to you soon."

"With those three alone they could destroy a whole city." Makarov said holding his tears back.

"Hey isn't Ernesti that child you took in Makarov?" One of the Wizards asked curious about the youth.

"Yes she is also one of the cutest Wizards to grace Fairy Tails halls." Makarov beamed with pride. "Next time though I am sending her along with those three hopefully she avoid the destruction that is most likely already taking place."

Makarov thought for a brief moment about what the magical council would say to him and fell backwards past out with white eyed horrified look on his face.

Back with Ernesti and Mirajane the duo were just getting dressed when Mirajane thought of something. "Hey Ernesti master is in the next town over lets pop in and say hi."

"Sure thing lets go." Ernesti smiled finally happy to be done with the photoshoot.

The two made it to the meeting hall only to see a giant demon made out of wood with three eyes instead of two where the third one was in the centre of it's head along with two horns and the standard sharp fanged teeth in it's mouth.

"I'm guessing that's Lullaby right." Ernesti said looking up at the demon.

"Ernesti how oh never mind that, that thing is indeed Lullaby." Lucy said quickly.

"Aye." Happy acknowledged.

"Well then this will be a perfect time to break out Ikaruga." Ernesti smiled eagerly.

"What's Ikaruga Ernesti." Gray asked.

"You'll see." At that a light surrounded Ernesti when it faded something as big as Lullaby was standing in it's place it was blue with gold trim and with a head piece that looked like a demons face with red eyes. The thing that was odd was the arms as along with the two on the side there appeared to be another four with four swords in holsters. The things back thrusters fired up and the mech then sped forward.

WHAM

The Mech slammed into Lullaby. "How rude of me not to introduce myself to you I'm Ernesti Echavalier and this is my Ikaruga."

"It's huge." Lucy looked at the giant robot battling Lullaby with freaked out expression.

"I'll say that sure is impressive." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Wow that things cool kick it's but Ernesti." Natsu yelled.

Ernesti drew one of his swords and slashed Lullaby across the chest which pissed the demon off as it fired a blast which Ernesti dodge. Gray made a shield out of ice to protect the other Wizards Erza had changed into her black wing armor and used it's flight abilities to land hits on Lullaby's body with Natsu igniting his fist slamming them into the demon's body. Ernesti typed a few commands into his system and fired a blue beam straight into Lullaby from his sword.

"That's it I've had enough of you." Lullaby yelled it had casted a spell before and it needed time to power up when it went to perform the spell it found out that the only sound that was coming out was a dull whistle. "What I don't understand."

"Well it's easy really you're made out of wood so with me, Erza, Natsu, and Gray taking shots at you we created more holes." Ernesti explained to the demon looking as happy as could be.

"Time to finish this." Natsu yelled leading the charge.

Gray made a hammer that smashed into Lullaby as Natsu threw a ball of fire at it and Erza continually scoring deep cuts into the demon's body Ernesti had rammed his sword into the chest of Lullaby effectively ending it's life. After the flute snapped in two Ernesti sent Ikaruga back to it's home.

"Whew that was sure intense and fun to hey look the meeting hall is still standing." Ernesti said looking at the building that was still somehow there without a scratch.

"Oh thank you god for once something didn't end up destroyed." Makarov said thankfully.

"Uh I'm a little tired." Ernesti said before he passed out.

"Ah poor thing you wore yourself right out." Mirajane said picking Ernesti up and walking away it was at that very moment that the structure to the entire meeting hall gave out and it collapsed within itself the attacks around the hall had weakened it's structure the only reason it was still standing was because it took time for it to fall apart.

"No why do these things keep happening." Makarov began to cry.

Later with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Makarov, Lucy, and Happy being chased off by a bunch of Head Wizards Ernesti was happily sleeping next to Mirajane on a train.

At one of the dark guilds a group Dragon Bane which was a group that really just wanted to left alone more than anything else as it was composed of members who didn't want the magic council interfering with their lives. It was run by a woman called Alice Wonder she had bright blond hair in pig tails had sparkling blue eyes and big smile on her face as she read the newspaper she always got a kick out of the mishaps of Fairy Tail. She was wearing a sleeveless black Kimono top with an orange sash on her stomach the top was open a little to show her cleavage to her E-cup breasts with a bright red skirt on and black high heeled riding boots.

"Hey boss good news the job was done and the client paid in full oh yeah here is the latest Sorcerer Monthly it has one of the new Fairy Tail members modelling." One of the members came up with a stack of papers and the magazine.

"Sure thing just set it over there I'll get to it." Alice said motioning to a table beside her seat she could only laugh inside at the amount of destruction Fairy Tail caused this time. "Damn they wreck more stuff than we do and we're a dark guild."

Alice picked up the magazine and began to look through at the models until she came across Erensti's picture her brain shut down for a moment as she yelled out the word. "Kawaii."


	5. Chapter 5

Ernesti had made it back to the guild hall with little incident as he sat at the table talking with Levy he couldn't help but wonder just what had happened to Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Makarov.

"Hey Levy what do you think Makarov, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy are up to." Ernesti asked curiously.

"Oh probably getting into trouble." Levy waved it off.

"That is true they do tend to get into trouble more often than not Natsu especially."

"Hey Ernesti lets do a job together nothing difficult this could cover next months rent."

"Sure why not."

"Hey Ernesti you got some mail." Macao called.

Curiously Ernesti went over to where the man was and took a stack of envelopes and began to open them the first one was a love letter written by another guild. Another Guild had asked for Ernesti to join them as their mascot. There was some fan mail by a group of girls praising Ernesti for being another strong female in the world of Wizards which Ernesti mentally groaned at it being a guy. Then the last letter was a love letter from the head of the Dragon Bane guild with a picture of the boss in nothing but sexy silk underwear she was giving a very seductive smile.

"Say that's a lot of skin she seems to be showing off there." Ernesti said with a big red blush on his cheeks.

"Holy." Macao said getting a good look at the picture in Ernesti's hands.

"Um Ernesti I think maybe we should have somebody check your mail those types of things are not meant for someone so young." Levy said taking the photo away and handing it to Mirajane.

"Not to worry I'll take care of it." Macao said with a grin and red cheeks.

"Uh okay well lets get to that job okay." Ernesti said hoping to keep the image of the Dragon Bane's boss in sexy underwear smiling at him like that.

"Oh right lets see." Levy walked over to the board. "Oh hey here's a easy one all we gotta do is deliver a package across town should be done by this afternoon."

"Oh hey Ernesti got some more mail." A random Wizard said.

Mirajane shook her head she remembered the first time she got fan mail she was so embarrassed she still gets love letters from time to time.

"Alright everyone we need to divvy these up from pictures, to love letters, fain mail and other things that Ernesti might get from the mail." Macao told the entire guild hall.

"Ah Ernesti sure is going to be popular." Mirajane said.

While Elsewhere Makarov, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were walking through the desert as their stomachs rumbled demanding to be fed. "I am so hungry." Natsu yelled.

Back with Ernesti and Levy they walked they discussed a few things like some of the books in the library and Ernesti' Ikaruga.

"Honestly I'm not sure how it came here as well but, I had a feeling it was easy for me to obtain it and use it." Ernesti said he really didn't know how Ikaruga followed him he was experimenting with his magic one day and it just appeared with him in the seat.

"So who built it anyways." Levy asked.

"Oh I designed it myself but, me and my friends built it." Ernesti smiled causing Levy to give a strained one of her own.

"Do you miss those friends." Levy decided to get more of Ernesti's background.

"Yeah I do lots." Ernesti admitted.

"What were they like?"

"Well there was Addy her dad was a noble while her mom was a commoner she liked to give me hugs lots she also had a twin brother called Kid of coarse I'm shortening their names as I'm just used to calling them that." Ernesti thought about the first two friends he made. "Then there was David Boltman he was the one in charge of construction of a robot like mine as well as Batson helping me make my Gunrods. There was Edgar he was shield and sword type, along with Diedrich who liked using two swords and Helvi a horse and rider type."

"Wow you made some interesting friends." Levy said a little shocked.

"I didn't go into details because well we'd be talking all day long if I did that maybe once we get back to the guild we talk more about it later." Ernesti said it would take a long time to explain everything to Levy.

Just then a man jumped out he had a scythe strapped to his back he bright red hair that was in a ponytail and went down to his lower back a skull like mask covered the bottom half of his jaw. He had bright blue eyes and was wearing a metal chest plate with gloves and boots. He had black pants on had the mark of his guild on his right shoulder.

The strange man bowed to the duo. "Greetings to you two I am Raziel and I'm from the Dragon Bane guild on behalf of my leader I wish to extend a hand of apology."

"Um what are apologizing for anyways." Levy asked.

"The letter Ernesti received showed a revealing photo of the boss." Raziel rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh that tell her it's alright no harm done." Ernesti smiled at the Dark Guild member.

"Oh the boss will be relieved to here this." Raziel eye smiled.

"By the way aren't you guys part of a dark guild why aren't you terrorizing people." Levy asked.

"Tell me something Fairy Tail wizard can you say that there are not some part of the Light guilds that aren't dicks." Raziel asked.

"I get it you guys probably don't like the Magic Council and that's about the extent of it right." Ernesti looked thoughtful.

"Hit the nail right on the head well I must be off see you two latter." Raziel walked away.

In another location a meeting was taking place between two people both obscured by the shadows of the area.

"So one of the Latest additions to Fairy Tail is going to be a handful not that is going to stop us from obtaining Lucy Heartfillia still this Ernesti is powerful we'll have to dispose of her early on in order to stop her from causing to much trouble."

"Not to worry I have a plan for her."

Ernesti and Levy had returned to the guild to find gifts of stuffed plushies and other things like chocolates there was Mirajane and Macao going through the letters separating them into three piles Fan mail, Love letters, and desires for the boy to join other guilds.

"I'm confused what is all this stuff." Ernesti asked.

"This your mail we're screening it for you right now." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Your kidding right?"

"Don't worry Ernesti you should have seen all the mail Mirajane got when she started doing her photoshoots for Sorcerer Monthly." Levy placed a hand on the childs shoulder.

"I'm still a little scared here." Ernesti said nervously.

It was later in the day when Ernesti was eating with Mirajane, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Macao who were talking about nothing really.

"So Ernesti how does it feel to be one of the cutest Wizards around?" Macao teased.

"Macao leave her alone she's had a busy day." Levy defended.

"Actually there is some..." Ernesti wanted to tell everyone he was actually a boy.

The doors to the guild opened and in Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Lucy, and Makarov dragging themselves inside by the look on there faces and the fact their stomachs sounded like a bunch of angry dragons right then and there caused a little fear in the guild hall. The group found a table sat down and once the food was placed in front of them did they devour it a pack of wild beasts not even Lucy seemed to be taking it slow.

"So I'm guessing you guys were hungry." Ernesti said.

"You don't know the half of it Ernie." Natsu said with a mouthful of food.

Once they were all done did the group lean back in there seats and sigh with relief.

"Ernesti that giant robot thingy you got what is it exactly." Natsu asked still relaxing.

"Giant robot thingy." Levy asked surprised.

"It was huge Levy easily the size of Lullaby." Lucy added.

"What my Ikaruga I'd be very happy to tell you all about." Ernesti said with one of the biggest smiles plastered on his face.

**So yeah chapter four was stumping me for a bit but this one had a few bits I struggled with and really enjoyed writing both chapters I might head back to some of my other stuff though still have a few ideas for this.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ernesti had just gotten finished his explanation of how silhouette are built from ethereal reactor to the muscle that was the strand tissue and the armour plating and skeleton all in all he had tried to keep as basic as possible however he tended to linger on some of the explanations.

This of coarse had caused everyone except Levy to be lost at the explanations as such things made her look at Ernesti in wonder.

"Ernesti my brain hurts." Lucy groaned.

Natsu had his head on the table with a white eye look mouth agape and steam coming out of his ears as it looked like Ernesti's explanation had melted Natsu's brain. Gray was looking at Ernesti stunned that someone so young could do such things as built robots like Ernesti described. Erza couldn't even keep half of it straight but it sounded like Ernesti was very talented in what he did he could probably reach S rank wizard in no time if he applied himself. Makarov was impressed with Ernesti himself however the boy was still young and inexperienced in some things however he was talented.

"Damn that shit was boring I thought you'd never shut up." Came the voice of a blond haired man with blue eyes a brown shirt on black pants and shoes he also had strange headphones and a lightning scar over one eye.

"Um who are you." Ernesti asked.

"I'm Laxuas the strongest member of Fairy Tail." Laxuas taunted.

"Um I think your mistaken there." Ernesti said politely.

"Oh really and do you think you are mister robot because if you think you are come on up." Laxuas wanted to put the kid in his place.

"Oh no that's silly it's actually Master Makarov who is the strongest member of the guild so that makes you second.

"He has you there Laxuas." Makarov said enjoying a beer as Laxuas humphed.

"Really now you think that old man is stronger than me." Laxuas was getting annoyed.

"I do indeed considering he has to run this entire hall as well look after us whenever we get into situations that we can't get out of speaks volumes about him."

"So what he's taking care of a bunch of children."

"True we are seen as his children and there is nothing actually wrong with that because it shows he truly cares about us and is willing to impart his own wisdom is one of the key reasons he runs this guild and Fairy Tail is the number one guild because of who we are."

"Really just a bunch of brats who are only good at breaking things."

"Alright what would do differently?"

"First off I'd get rid of all the slackers in this place and not waste time with the losers and get some actual Wizards who actually strong."

"Then I'm afraid your idea is doomed to failure as those strong Wizards would challenge you the minute they were here for dominance."

"As if I'm the strongest."

"I doubt that because of one thing that I know the master would beat you in a fight is with your ego you'd be easy for him."

"Laxuas give it a rest or I really will spank you." Makarov was impressed with Ernesti's understanding of guilds.

"Whatever I was getting annoyed with the brat anyways." Laxuas went and sat down at a table on the second floor.

"Wow Ernie that's the first time somebody has actually managed to cause Laxuas to get frustrated." Mirajane said with a smile.

"I still find your hobby amazing." Levy said as she wanted more details into what Ernesti could build.

"We better hold off on talking about it because Natsu's brain just rebooted." Happy said.

"Oh Happy your back you flew off somewhere mid way through Ernesti's explanation yelling something about your head exploding from to much info." Levy smiled at the cat.

"Oh hey a talking blue cat wait who is blond haired girl and who am I for that matter." Natsu said in daze.

"Great Ernesti fried the info of who Natsu is and us as well from his brain." Lucy commented.

"Oh wait it's coming back I remember now uh my head hurts what happened." Natsu said holding his head.

"Ernesti let just say that some day I know you'll run your own guild but you have to remember that you can do everything alone and that sometime you need to rely on others in order to accomplish things." Makarov said with his grandfather wisdom.

"Of coarse Master I would never turn my back on any of the people who helped me get to where I am." Ernesti said with a smile.

"Good girl now how did the photoshoot go." Makarov asked.

"We got a good hall you should see some of the female Wizards who sent photos to her." Macao said holding a small stack of photos.

"Really lets have a look." Makarov hopped over to look at the photos.

"I am so confused." Ernesti said tilting his head.

Later that night Ernesti was asleep while Lucy was off doing some grocery shopping to restock the fridge she sighed for one thing Ernie was a genius and wasn't scared to work hard. She could just imagine her roommate becoming an s ranked Wizard however that would take some time.

She wondered though about Ernesti's family and what they must have thought when Ernesti said he wanted to pilot his own giant robot.

Lucy openned the door to her apartment and walked in and there standing there was Erza, Natsu, and Happy, with Gray sitting in a chair. "Gotta say Lucy you got a nice place." Gray said.

"What are all you doing here?" Lucy yelled in surprise.

"Ernesti gave us keys said that it would be a good idea if we ever had to come by for an emergency." Erza said with a smile.

"Of coarse she would." Lucy sighed in defeat.

"We're going to spend the night Lucy because we asked Ernesti and she said it would be fine." Happy said.

"Of coarse you will." Lucy began stocking the fridge.

"Hey happy did you get it." Natsu said in quiet whisper when it was just the two alone.

"Yeah sure did." Happy said holding up a folded piece of parchment.

"Great we'll get Lucy and Ernesti to join us and do it." Natsu smiled.

"Aye." the blue cat agreed.

Ernesti was dreaming about Addy and Kid and how much he missed his first two friends some day though he knew deep in his heart he would see them again he just hoped that if the Fairy Tail guild came with him that they would not cause to much of a ruckus.

Ernesti then felt something very warm touching his body as his eyes opened they were looking into a yellow eyed girl a little older than him she had jet black hair that went down to her waist and was currently in her bra and panties as she smiled down at the boy she was snuggling with.

"Who are you." Ernesti asked.

That is when she kissed his head as Ernesti's eyes began to close and he had fallen asleep again the strange girl got up and put her clothes back on. Which was a black dress shirt with yellow bow and black skirt with knee high boots she quickly grabbed a sock of his and leapt out the window.

The girl stopped she was so giddy she found one of the cutest beings ever and had snuggled with it now that she had a taste she just needed to find a way to get more.


	7. Chapter 7

The day started off with Natsu and Erza about to have a fight just like Natsu wanted Erza would not be holding back on him. Both Lucy and Ernesti were watching a little concerned about what was about to happen good thing they decided to have the fight outside otherwise the guild hall would be demolished.

"I'm confused part of me wants to stop them but, another part of me is scared to." Ernesti said as this fight reminded him of the one that was had Ambrosis and Emyres. (**I think that is how you spell their names will fix it if wrong.**)

"I know what you mean this gonna mess with our fighting dynamic as one of the strongest teams in Fairy Tail." Lucy said worried.

"What's that know who told you we're the strongest team in Fairy Tail?" Gray scoffed.

"Well I think it's true you three do seem to work well together and then theres Lucy with her Gate keys as they are nothing to laugh at either." Ernesti said with a smile.

"Yeah right what makes you think we're the strongest Wizards here there are guys who beat me and Natsu no sweat what idiot gave you that idea." Gray was unaware he somehow hurt Mirajane's feelings.

"I'd say the idiot is right you and Natsu by yourselves would be easy with the right S ranked Wizard however you Natsu and either Lucy or Erza yeah that's a tough fight and I don't care who you are not walking away without a scratch." Ernesti defended the idea that Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were the strongest team.

"Hey put me down for Erza okay." Happy said making a bet.

"What you're betting and against your best friend to." Lucy yelled at the cat.

"Alright this will be a single round match fighters ready begin." Makarov said throwing his hand down.

Erza changed into her Fire Empress Armor and Natsu shot a blast of fire at Erza who cleaved through it like it was nothing Natsu jumped with a flaming fist at Erza.

"Well I think Erza might have this one in the bag." Ernesti said watching quite impressed with the woman.

"Pretty good match don't ya think." Makarov said smiling.

"They are just warming up right." Ernesti said as Erza tried to slash Natsu only for the man to jump back.

"Yep pretty much." Makarov said as just then the fight was interrupted by a giant bipedal frog woman.

"May I have your attention please I am here for the arrest of one Erza Scarlet by the order of the Magic Council." The frog woman said.

"Um excuse me but, could we ask you why." Ernesti yelled getting everyone's attention.

"She is being arrested for the destruction of the tracks to clover, Oshibana station, and the destruction of the local Wizard meeting hall." the frog woman explained.

"Wait you can't arrest her yet." Ernesti said.

"Why not yet." the frog woman asked.

Ernesti went over to Natsu and pulled out his gun rod and shocked the fire dragon slayer knocking him out and then proceeded to tie up Natsu.

"Ernesti what are you doing." Lucy yelled with everyone thinking the same thing.

"Please this is Natsu we are talking about he is most likely to try and chase after Erza to help clear her name." Ernesti explained.

"Yeah so why'd you knock him out." Gray asked.

"This is Natsu we are talking about." Ernesti said as if it made sense and it did for the rest of Fairy Tail.

"Oh right forgot about that." Macao said as Ernesti applied a mask over Natsu's mouth so he couldn't burn the ropes.

"Alright keep him here until we get back." Ernesti said as Erza was being led away by the frog woman.

"Well lets get the flame brain back to the guild." Gray said looking down at the knocked out Natsu.

With all the members back at the guild everyone was feeling kind of down so that they didn't have the energy to much but mope.

"I wonder what Ernie's planning to do once he's at the Magical Council." Lucy asked.

"Hm I'd say probably argue Erza's case." Mirajane said in thoughtful tone.

"That kid can sure be manly sometimes." Elfman said in respect.

"Yeah but, do you think she can do much." Gray asked.

"I believe she can she's a smart one that one." Levy said with a smile.

"Really now." Lucy said in disbelief.

"Who else do you know around that build their very own giant robot." Levy argued.

"Hey that's right Erza might get out this without any issue." A random Fairy Tail member said as the room filled up with life.

"Uh my head." Natsu said waking up after Ernesti knocked him out. "Hey what the hell gives?"

"Oh you're up Natsu yeah Ernesti knocked you out and tied you up to keep you here." Happy said.

"Ah man let me go we gotta go help Erza." Natsu yelled.

"Oh no Erza has help and it's in the form of Ernesti." Gray said.

With Ernesti he was busy getting ready to defend Erza he was reviewing the case they had against her and the damage done and he had a pretty good defence lined up. Erza meanwhile was thinking on the meeting she had with Seagrain and couldn't help that maybe she may have dragged Ernesti into her mess a little.

The court opened up with the Avatars of the Magic Council staring at Erza in the defence box Ernesti walked in wearing a black suit with a blue tie over a white shirt.

"Alright I'll be defending Erza from here on out." Ernesti said with a smile "but, before that let do something first." Ernesti took out a pen and wrote some script that him and Levy came up with so that the guild hall could watch the proceedings.

"Um, I'm sure that Erza is more than capable of defending herself." Seagrain said getting his first look at the child.

"You may be right but, lets proceed anyways." Ernesti said.

Everyone was watching as Ernesti stood in front of Erza as the charges were being read off.

"Man Ernesti sure is cute in that suit." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Yeah but, these charges sound serious." Macao said with worry.

"Come on Ernie you got this." Levy said with a determined glint.

Back with Ernesti he heard the last of the charges read and simply smiled. "I'm afraid your information is a little off as Erza and her group arrived just after the Esinwald dark guild was there and had caused most of the damage. They came afterwards and only destroyed a few things but, the fact remains that the loss of life from Lullaby would have been worse had they not arrived."

"We are aware of the fact that the Esinwald guild was partially responsible for some of the damage." Said a member of the council.

"You mean the majority I had a look only a few things did Fairy Tail actually destroy so yes this was not the fault of Erza." Ernesti shot back.

Back at the guild hall everyone was smiling as Ernesti was matching the Magic Council for blows. "Hay look at her go she so has this." Levy smiled brightly.

"Moving onto the tracks then." another member of the council said.

"Right then the tracks were set to be replaced at some time next month do to an upgrade however I will admit that Natsu is somewhat responsible for the damage however we cannot overlook the fact a very dangerous Wizard had Lullaby in his possession." Ernesti quickly said."

"Yes Erigor having Lullaby is quite fearsome to say the least." The members still thought Fairy Tail was somewhat at fault but, Zeref's relics were not something to be trifled with.

"And last the Meeting hall for the local Wizard heads was destroyed do to the buildings age and the fact that it was suppose to be renovated in order to keep up to standards the battle outside just helped father time along." Ernesti smiled in victory.

"Alright one last question though and we'll let you go and it's directed at you Ernie where did you find that giant robot." Seagrain asked with a smile that promised anything but pleasant.

"Oh my Ikaruga I built it with the help of my friends." Ernesti smiled in pure joy.

"Wait are you saying a mere child such as yourself built something like that." One of the council members said shock.

"Really she did build it herself as we had to listen to her explain the procedure to it." Erza said with a smile.

"I'd love to here how she did it?" A member said.

A look of fear crossed Erza's face as she looked at Ernesti about to explain his hobby. "Oh no way not again." Erza yell quickly clamping a hand over Ernesti's mouth and carrying the boy with her.

The rest of the guild was celebrating Erza's release as well as her stopping Ernesti from explaining once again the inner workings of the robots he makes.

"Whew close one but, Erza is free and everything looks like Fairy Tail are heroes." Gray said.

Lucy had untied Natsu shortly after and was happy with how everything turned out. "Good thing Erza stoped Ernesti explaining his hobby." Lucy smiled.

"Uh yeah my head still hurts thinking about it." Natsu groaned.

At the Dragon Bane guild hall the boss was currently listening to one of her subordinates tell her the threat on Ernesti's life. "And this information is actuate Jose of the Phantom Lord Guild is planning to harm Ernesti." Alice said with a growl.

"Yes man he has an assassin lined up just for the job." The man gulped.

"You may leave." Alice said cooly the man left. "If he thinks he can harm a hair on Ernesti's head then he is sadly and woefully mistaken." Alice glared at the wall.

Meanwhile the mysterious girl who had snuggled up to Ernesti in his bed was busy thinking of all the cute things that the child could wear while under the power of her sleep magic. She was from a dark guild to that was not to far from the area so she was planning to abduct Ernesti all for herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Ernesti was currently talking to Lucy about a job that Natsu had apparently Natsu had gotten a job that paid out 7 million Jewel and had a gold key as a bonus in hindsight Ernesti should have looked deeper into it because it sounded a little to good to be true. However the fact that the job was an S class and wasn't mentioned to the youth was probably what sold him on it as he started saving up money for emergencies and maybe one day have a house of his own.

"So all we gotta do is get to this Galuna island and stop a curse there I'm beginning to think that there might be something left out of this job." Ernesti said in a thoughtful tone.

"Ah come on kid you're just paranoid I'm sure this job will be easy." Natsu said with a grin.

"Aye." Happy said in agreement.

"Still we haven't found anyone who is willing to take us by boat there." Lucy said in defeat.

"We could always swim there." Ernesti said wondering how long it'd take.

"Yeah let's do that." Natsu cheered.

"No way it's to far." Lucy yelled.

"Come on Lucy how far could it be." Happy said.

"Hey do you mind if I try another area." Ernesti said as he walked off.

"Just try to come back in half an hour." Lucy yelled after the boy.

Gray showed up then and there surprising Lucy, Natsu, and Happy Lucy however in her surprise had grabbed a large stick and hit Gray on the head with it knocking him out.

"Hey I'm back oh hey is that Gray why's he knocked out?" Ernesti was inspecting the knocked out Gray.

"Oh well he tripped and hit his head and said he wanted to join us." Lucy said hoping Ernesti believed her.

"Really that's great cause I found the person to take us to the island." Ernesti said as a man stepped out wearing a brown cloak favouring his left arm and bandana he had black eyes and hair with a beard.

"It seems you five want to go to Galuna island well I can take you there if really want to go there." The man said.

"Really that's great." Lucy cheered.

Thirty minutes later Natsu was over the edge of the boat suffering from his motion sickness, Gray was tied up, as Ernesti slept like a rock, while Happy and Lucy looked at the boy with confused looks.

"How on earth can she sleep with all this rocking going on." Lucy said in disbelief.

"We are almost to the island however there is something you must know about the curse of the island." The Sailor said revealing his left arm that looked like a red demon arm. It was then a huge wave overshadowed the boat as Lucy stood there stunned at the size of the thing Gray was wide eyed too, as Natsu turned and gapped at the enormous wave, Happy shook with fear, and Ernesti smiled contently in his sleep.

Kaboom.

The giant wave slammed down on the boat with enough force to obliterate it.

On the Island of Galuna Lucy awoke on the beach as she looked around she spotted Happy laying next to her with his paws on a big fish that used it's tail to hit him in the face before jumping back in the ocean. Gray came walking out of some trees a little ways away as Natsu burst out of the sand burying him as a piece of wood gently drifted onto the beach holding the slumbering form of Ernesti.

"Ah." Ernesti said while stretching. "What a relaxing trip so this is Galuna island looks nice." Ernesti said jumping to his feet with Natsu, Grey, Happy, and Lucy looking at the youth like he was crazy.

"What the hell how could sleep through all that." Natsu yelled.

"Why did something happen." Ernesti asked.

"We got hit by a tidal wave Ernesti you can't tell me you didn't get wet." Gray said.

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"Hm it doesn't look like I got wet." Ernesti said looking himself over. "Oh well water under the bridge cause we're on Galuna island now and we can do the job right."

"Why did I have a feeling you'd say that." Lucy sighed.

"Hey that's right lets go." Natsu ran off with Ernesti and Happy quickly behind him.

"Natsu get back here." Gray decided to get the job done since he was here.

"Hey wait for me." Lucy called running after everyone.

The members of Fairy Tail came up to a very large gate to a village behind an equally large wall as they arrived a person peered over and spoke to the Fairy Tail group they were told to show there marks as everyone did Lucy noticed that Ernesti had his mark on his left shoulder and was silver.

"Hey Ernesti when did you get the official mark to be a part of Fairy Tail anyways I thought you'd be to young." Lucy asked. **I just thought that maybe there was an age limit or something to the guilds is all.**

"Oh that I got it recently as master Makarov thinks I'm ready to start being considered an adult and that with all the jobs I do for the guild helping Levy that it was an easy move." Ernesti said happily.

"Really now." Lucy said in disbelief at the fact someone so young could be so talented.

"Alright let's see what's going on here." Ernesti ran off and found the village chief who had some of the longest side burns ever that were white as he had black eyes he kept himself hidden in a cloak. "We're here from the Fairy Tail guild what would appear to be the problem."

"Are you really here to help lift the curse?" The village chief said with hope in his voice.

"Wouldn't be here if we weren't sir now what seems to be the problem." Ernesti said with a smile putting the villagers at ease with him around.

"Take a look." The village leader said as he and the other members tossed off their cloaks showing off that they had demonic appendages.

"I see lets have a look then." Ernesti grabbed the elders demonic right arm. "Hm."

"That isn't all I'm afraid." The elder said as Ernesti still examined his arm just then the moon came out and the villagers transformed into a demonic appearance Ernesti released the elders arm once it started.

"I see well then when exactly did this start happening to you." Ernesti asked.

"About three years ago as the moon had started turning purple." Elder stated.

"Excellent this narrows down the field a bit." Ernesti said with a determined glint.

"Please you have to destroy the moon in order for the curse to be lifted." The elder explained.

"Hold on I don't think this is the moons fault at least not directly." Ernesti said.

"What else could it be?" The elder said a little angry.

"You are right the moon has something to do with your changes but, for it to be held completely responsible is kind of wrong when you think about it why was this the only island to suffer from suffering you're afflicted too." Ernesti said looking at the villagers with a keen interest.

"I do not know why this is happening to us but, please you must destroy the moon." The elder said a little scared of the child.

"Not to worry we'll have this whole curse sorted out and done with, without the destruction of the moon now what over symptoms do you suffer from asides from this transformation of yours." Ernesti said gaining a few smiles from the villagers for his openness to help.

"We sometimes lose our minds and have to be put down in order to protect the village even my son Bobo was not spared from this fate." Said the elder.

"Then we promise on Bobo's name to see this through to the very end." Ernesti bowed.

"Oh my just look at how cute she is." A random female demon villager said as she proceeded to hug Ernesti as well as a few others who took to hugging the boy.

It was later at night when Lucy was trying to sleep and was failing because two of the loudest snorers laying next to her as Ernesti was wandering the village at night trying to see if there was any other change to the villagers.

"I can't sleep." Said Lucy as the snorers were busy cutting logs as Happy was sleeping soundly just once did she wish that she brought ear plugs.

"Oh hey Ernesti." Said a random girl demon child of the village she was a pink colour with two small ram like horns on the side of her head with purple eyes and sharp talons on both her hands and feet.

"Oh hey Anya how's things right now." Ernesti said with a smile.

"Alright." Anya smiled back. "Wanna play with us we could use one more."

"Sure." Ernesti ran off to join the other demonically altered children for some games he usually preferred building or researching something to play but, Addy and Kid rubbed off on him.

The next morning the Fairy Tail members went exploring to find the source of the villagers plight they had soon discovered a old temple.


	9. Chapter 9

The members from Fairy Tail made it inside the temple as they walked along Ernesti noticed the floor was not very stable.

"Be careful the floors not the best." The boy said.

"I wonder what is with all the moon depictions." Lucy asked.

"It could be this temple was used to worship the moon at one point in time." Said Ernesti watching his footing.

"Ah come on the floor is as sturdy as ever." Natsu said beginning to stomp on the floor causing cracks.

"Natsu stop quickly before..." Ernesti said in a panic before the floor gave way and the group fell with Lucy grabbing hold of Happy's tail dragging the flying cat with her down.

Natsu landed first with Gray landing on top of him and then Lucy landed on her back on top with landing in between her breasts face down and Ernesti landed on top of Happy's head with his but pushing Happy's head deeper into Lucy's breasts as the cat began to flail it's arms lacking oxygen.

Getting up all the members of Fairy Tail rubbing there injured bodies with Happy on all four breathing hard. "I saw my entire life flash before my eyes." Said the blue cat.

"Um hey what's that over there?" Ernesti saw a giant piece of ice and pointed to it, it looked like there was something in the ice.

"No it can't be what's that thing doing here." Gray said in alarm.

"Gray do you know what it is?" Lucy looked at Gray in concern.

"It's Deliora a demon it's the reason my master Ur is no longer around." Gray said looking at the monster that destroyed his village.

"Gray what else do you know about this demon other than it killed your master." Ernesti asked looking serious.

"Well my master actually gave her life to seal it away so it couldn't hurt anyone however doing so cost her her life. Deliora also destroyed my home village and killed everyone in it I was the lone survivor." Gray said as he remembered his time with Ur.

"I see is that also you got you know your weird habit?" Ernesti said trying to lightens Grey mood.

"Yeah she believed once ones body got used to the cold then they would be able to cast the Ice Maker magic easier we could try it with you sometime." Gray said he kind of wanted to teach some of what he learned from being with his master.

"Oh hell no we aren't getting anymore strippers in the guild." Natsu yelled ready to start a fight with.

"Oh yeah you and what army is going to stop me." Gray said getting ready to go to blows with Natsu.

"Time out we need to know what we're going to do with this thing I doubt it just managed to magically transport itself here that narrows it down to the fact someone brought it here so Gray you know the most about this demon what's the plan." Ernesti said looking expectantly at Gray.

"Well you're right somebody must have brought it here as it was in another continent when last I checked and there could be somebody behind the villagers appearances that is somehow linked to Deliora." Gray said thoughtfully.

"Come on man can't we just melt the ice and kill it I mean we got Ernesti Ikaruga." Natsu yelled.

"Your call Gray." Ernesti said stopping any come back Gray had for Natsu as Ernesti's giant robot could probably even the odds out for them to find a way to kill Deliora.

"I say steak out we wait for anyone who is responsible for Deliora being here to show up and then we get answers from them." Gray said sitting down on a rock.

"Ah man so boring hey Ernesti did you have anything like Deliora from where you come from." Natsu asked curiously.

"Well there was this one demon beast that destroyed an entire fort and caused the smaller comes to go running wild it was called a Behemoth." Ernesti said remembering his first time piloting a Silhouette Knight.

"Really it destroyed an entire fort that sounds pretty bad how big was it." Lucy asked feeling a little concerned something like Deliora came from Ernesti's home.

"Oh I'd say roughly about ten times the size of Deliora give or take." Ernesti said like he was talking about the weather as everyone fell on there side comically.

"How'd you survive something that big anyways." Gray asked in disbelief.

"Oh it died a long time ago when one of the robots I like to talk about jammed a sword in it's eye then used a powerful electrical attack to fry it's brain." Ernesti said leaving out the part where it was he who killed the Behemoth.

"Good thing I don't think I face up to anything that big." Lucy sighed with relief.

"I wonder how many times I'd have to punch it to kill it." Natsu wondered out loud.

"Well that's a bit about me how about we get comfortable I think it's going to be a long wait." Ernesti said getting comfy on the ground.

Natsu passed out while Gray kept looking at Deliora he wondered what their chances honestly were if Ernesti did bring out Ikaruga he had little doubt the demon suffer a few injuries and then there was him and Natsu with the fire and ice combo it could happen. Then Lucy with her gate keys she could get one of the spirits she has a contract with to help her out in the fight could they win it looked possible.

Ernesti watched Gray and looked up at Deliora could he kill the demon with his Ikaruga but, maybe he should use another model he needed to conserve mana and Ikaruga always drained him.

It was three hours later and then a group came by they all wore robes and had there faces concealed as they talked about the demon for a moment as the Fairy Tail wizards watched. Then purple light began to flood the room as the Fairy Tail group went after the strange robed figures that left through a side passage.

"Wait Ernesti could you go back and keep an eye on Deliora for us if it breaks loose you might be the only one who can stall it." Gray said as Ernesti saluted and ran back into the cave with Deliora.

Ernesti had sat down in a nice quiet and dark spot planning his next move for if Deliora were to arise then he could go all out on the thing.

Up top Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Happy were all listening in on a group of four and a giant rat in a pink maid uniform with a girl in a purple and pink dress with purple thigh high boots with red hair in pigtails, a guy in a green suit with blue hair and big eyebrows, there was a shirtless guy in blue jeans who had brown hair and cat ears. The leader was a man wearing a horned helmet with a white coat with a blue outfit under it.

Gray had recognized the voice of the leader and called the man out by saying his name was Lyon after attacking him with his maker magic and getting into a fight with Gray losing and Natsu put in a block of ice. As Lucy with Happy had run back to the village after the attack was announced on the village by the Lyon who's subordinates who were Sherry (Girl) Yuka (Eyebrows) and Tobi (Catboy). Natsu wound up having to carry Gray back who was still sealed in ice.

Elsewhere Erza Scarlet had commandeered a pirate ship in order to reach Galuna island Happy, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Ernesti were all going to be in big trouble she thought Ernesti would know better to do an S ranked mission. The pirates sort of were drawn to Erza's very direct forceful way of speaking to them when she thought about Ernesti though she couldn't help but, think he have been tricked into the child was twelve after all.

"Alright we'll be reaching Galuna island soon so keep at it." Erza said with authority all the pirates had hearts in there eyes looking at the strongest woman of Fairy Tail.

Back with Ernesti he had fallen asleep making sure he had a good hiding place for when any of the robed figures came by again so that he would be avoided. He thought once more about home and what it would be like to introduce the members of Fairy Tail to the people of the Fort he ran how would they react when they realized he was actually a knight commander and head of his own group of knights.

Natsu and Gray had made it back to the village as they had fallen in one of Lucy's traps freeing Natsu from the ice when they saw Angelica (giant rat) using it's tail like an helicopter propeller to fly carrying a bucket full of something. The three strange ones (girl, eyebrows, and catboy) were riding on her back as she dropped the strange liquid on the village destroying all the buildings. The villagers safely made it outside the walls. The giant rat landed letting Tobi and Yuka to try and take care of Natsu while Sherry chased after Happy and Lucy.

**Ending it here just gonna say thanks to all the people who read this story it is really fun to do and to those waiting for Ernesti's gender reveal I might do it in two chapters after the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy had summoned Tarus the bull in order to help her in her fight against the girl called Sherry only for Sherry to puppet her summon into attacking Lucy who had no choice but to send Tarus back to where he came from.

Lucy quickly ran to the nearest water source and summoned Aquarius.

"Oh really now another summon I'll just take her over like the last one." Sherry said cockily unfortunately for her Aquarius would not take kindly to it. "Alright attack now."

Aquarius grunted and attacked Lucy but, Sherry got swept up in the attack as well the both of them in a whirlpool that had Lucy land on Sherry knocking the girl out.

Sherry's giant rat Angelica came and grabbed Sherry having recovered being knocked out by Tarus it was then a shadow was looming over Lucy. Happy was coming up to Lucy when it saw the last person he had truly wanted to see at that moment. Lucy seeing the fear in the eyes of the normally happy cat caused Lucy to slowly turn around to look into the eyes of a very angry Erza Scarlet who had her arms crossed.

"Um hi Erza fancy meeting you here." Lucy said nervously.

"You all are in very big trouble." Erza said in darkly.

With Natsu he had tricked the guy called Toby the cat eared fellow to stabbing himself in the head with his own poison claws Yuka on the other hand was a bit different as he could cancel out Natsu's attacks with his waves. Natsu landed a punch on Yuka's face by using fire on his elbow to propel his fist like a rocket into Yuka's face while going through one of Yuka's waves.

"Whew that was a bit annoying." Natsu said wiping some sweat from his brow just then Natsu felt a presence behind him and began to sweat profusely in fear for he had a feeling he knew who was right behind him.

"Natsu I believe we need to have a little chat." A very calm angry female voice said behind him causing Natsu to freeze on the spot.

Gray had awoken from his injuries in a tent as he wandered outside he was told to meet someone in the centre tent that was where Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were. Arriving at the tent and walking in he was greeted to the sight of Erza sitting in a chair with Natsu, Happy, and Lucy tied up on the ground.

"Hello Gray I believe you me an explanation." Erza said darkly.

"Alright Erza well thing was that I did try and bring them back only when I surprised them did Lucy knock me out and well here we are." Gray said shrugging his shoulders.

"And Ernesti?" Erza lifted a brow.

"Oh crap we gotta go." Gray left in a panic not waiting for what would have been a tongue lashing as stood up and untied the others as she began to chase after Gray.

"Where is Ernesti Grey?" Erza yelled.

"He's with the demon that destroyed my home ten years ago that is melting from the ice that my master used to keep it sealed." Gray yelled back.

"Oh yeah that's right forgot about that?" Natsu said in thought.

"Wait are you telling me you four left a child to fend for themselves against a powerful demon like Deliora." Erza yelled in anger.

"We weren't planning on it we just sort of forgot about her." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"I hope she's okay." Lucy said in worry.

"Double time it." Erza yelled causing the group to go faster.

They managed to run into the other cult members who followed Lyon who had tried to slow the Fairy Tail members progress only for them to knocked aside as they quickly made it to make to the room where Deliora was.

"It's to late to stop me Gray." Lyon was standing there looking smug.

"We aren't here for that Lyon." Gray said in a rush causing Lyon to gain a puzzled look.

"Ernesti are you here you can come out now." Erza yelled as said boy poked his head out of his hiding spot and jumped down to greet the other members of Fairy Tail.

"Erza what are you doing here?" Ernesti tilted his head cutely.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe." Lucy said sighing in relief.

Just then a mighty roar rang out as the moon drip spell began melting the ice again as Deliora was soon to be free.

"Ernesti we need your Ikaruga." Erza yelled.

"On it." Ernesti summoned the giant mech once more as Erza transformed into her knight armour as Gray and Natsu got ready to attack along with Lyon.

The demon broke free of it's prison as Ernesti gave it a slash across the chest from his sword that cause Deliora to stumble back as Natsu breathed fire on the demon Gray made a ice hammer and slammed it into it's chest. Erza landed several cuts on it's body as Ernesti slashed it's chest once more Lyon had summoned a flock of birds to fly into Deliora's eyes causing the demon to swat at them.

Deliora decided to get rid of the big one first and opened it's mouth to fire off an attack but Ernesti seeing it grabbed the demon by the neck and forced it to shoot it's attack at the ceiling causing the cave to shake. It knocked the Ikaruga off of it but, Erza came in a sliced one of Deliora's hands off while Natsu smashed his flaming fists into the demon's chest as Gray made ice spears that jammed themselves into it's chest as Lyon made a Dragon of ice.

Ernesti seeing that Deliora was both in pain and rage went into a blind furry knocking Erza away and then grabbed Natsu and threw him into the ground it grabbed hold of Lyon and was going to bite his head off. Ernesti drew out all four of his swords and jammed them into all four of Deliora's limbs as Gray made a bigger ice spear and imbedded it into Deliora pinning it to the wall. Erza seeing the demon pinned rushed for it's neck only for the beast to power up another blast to aim at Ernesti Lyon used another ice dragon to knock the shot off coarse going in the direction of Erza. Natsu leapt up and smashed his fist into Deliora's jaw giving Erza the perfect opportunity to decapitate it.

"Whew it sure was tough." Ernesti said having sent Ikaruga away.

"It sure was Ernesti thanks for this I think my master Ur can finally rest in peace." Gray said with a smile.

"I was hoping to be the one to kill it." Lyon said a little disappointed that he wasn't the one to kill Deliora.

"You shouldn't worry about stuff like that just be happy it's dead." Ernesti said with a smile. "Also try joining a guild it's a lot of fun."

"Ernesti's right the Demon is now dead and can no longer hurt anyone." Erza said with a smile.

The group left the cave and came upon the cult members all staring at them in surprise. "Is it over." One of them said.

"Yeah it's over Deliora is truly dead this time." Ernesti said with a smile.

Cheers could be heard from the cultist as tears of joy came out of there eyes to finally be rid of the monster that ruined so many lives.

The Fairy Tail members all got back to the village as it had been restored by a mysterious individual who had kept an eye on Ernesti to see if the boy could kill a demon like Deliora.

"The curse has not been lifted why has the moon not been destroyed." The leader of the village said.

"Actually I can explain." Erza stated. "You see what the moon drip spell has casted a dome over the village Ernesti could you maybe summon something to shoot at the moon."

Ernesti nodded and in a bright light when it faded a different robot stood in his place this one had no back arms only the standard two it was grey with a simple looking vizor eye and had very basic armour and was holding a rod. Ernesti powered up a shot in the rod and fired it off. Soon the sky began to crack and then it shattered like glass as the moon now looked normal as all the villagers never changed from there demon appearance.

"As you can see the villagers were being affected by the moon drip only instead it transforming the villagers into demons it made them think they were humans when the reality is is that they were demons who could transform into humans." Erza explained to the villagers.

Ernesti turned back to normal Erza eyed him before asking a question she had on her mind. "That's not the one we usually see Ernesti."

"That was a Solodreah I'm kind of tired with the fight I had with Deliora prior." Ernesti said while stretching.

Anya had come up to Ernesti looking a little nervous. "Um Ernesti about me being a demon you aren't mad are you?" Anya fidgeted.

"Now why would I be mad over something so silly as that we're friends right." Ernesti said with a smile.

"Thanks Ernie." Anya clomped the boy in a tight hug.

"It's about time somebody did something to free you all from that illusion." Said the man from the boat.

"Bobo." The village leader said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey old man glad to see you again." Bobo said before sprouting wings and taking flight with the other villagers doing the same.

Later after a celebration the Fairy Tail members had received payment the golden key Ernesti was busy saying goodbye to Anya and her friends as Natsu and Grey weren't happy about the payment however Lucy was. The Fairy Tail members made it to the pirate ship where once the boat set sail did Ernesti fall asleep like a rock much to Erza's surprise.

The members arrived at the guild hall with little incident to be greeted by Makarov himself. "Well Ernesti I have to say you are just full of surprises." Makarov said glad the group was back.

"I guess I am." Ernesti said a little puzzled.

"Well congrats on your first S ranked mission now I'm sorry but, you did it without being an S Wizard yourself so I'm going to have to punish you." Makarov said with a smile.

"Um could you go back sir about that part that the job was an S ranked mission." Ernesti said in confusion.

"You didn't know?" Makarov was awarded with Ernesti shaking his head. "Oh that's different then so I guess I can't punish you."

"Um okay, hey Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy did you happen to know anything about this." Ernesti asked having his bangs hide his eyes.

"Yeah sure did Ernesti we kind of left you out of the loop." Natsu said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I see." Ernesti then turned to the four members with a sickly sweet smile adorning his face as a black aura was coming off of him as Lucy looked on in panic as Natsu and Happy began to shake in fear with Gray frozen in place. Erza was a little surprised at Ernesti's dark aura as he pulled out one of his gun rods from it's holster. "I believe we need to have a little chat."

"Ernesti wait." Lucy cried throwing her hands out.

It was a day that the Fairy Tail members made a rule you do not upset Ernesti Echevalier if you knew what was good for you.


	11. Chapter 11

Ernesti and Erza were in the middle of sword practice and the youth was surprisingly holding his own against the woman however he had no illusions that Erza was holding back.

"So Erza what's Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy's punishment anyways." Ernesti asked as he went low trying to take Erza's legs out.

"I wouldn't worry about **That **if I were you just keep your focus on today's lesson." Erza said leaping over the blade and sending a thrust at the boy who blocked her sword.

"I still feel kind of bad that I'm not being punished as well." Ernesti tried to knock the sword out of Erza's hand as she pulled her arm out of the way.

"Don't you were tricked into doing the job without actually realizing the level of it." Erza aimed a strike at Ernesti's head as the boy blocked her sword.

"I guess any more jobs come up or are we resting right now." Ernesti side stepped and thrusted his sword at Erza's side.

"Nothing of interest thus far but, I'll keep my eyes out your Silhouette knights are very handy in situations like Lullaby." Erza said as she deflected the blow from Ernesti sending the boy off balance which Erza used to her advantage as she put her blade near Ernesti's neck.

"i guess practice is over then." Ernesti sighed at how much he still needed to grow.

"Don't worry about it you are still young and have made leaps and bounds in your skills which are quite good if I have any say in it I am just more practiced than you." Erza said rubbing Ernesti's back.

"Yeah you're right still it's great fun." Ernesti said with a grin.

"There that's the spirit lets head back to the guild I'm sure that Levy can find you some more work out there." Erza said heading back to the guild hall as a shadowy figure watched the two.

Back at the guild Ernesti looked around and spotted Levy, Droy, and Jet Ernesti went over to the group but, also noticed that Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray all had there heads on the table looking all types beat to hell.

"And I thought what Ernesti did those four was bad oh well kid can be downright terrifying when she wants to be." Droy said.

Lucy remembered back to that day as the sickly sweet smiling Ernesti was approaching them with a black aura coming off of him Lucy could swear she saw death himself with his scythe at the ready.

Natsu as well that he saw a black angry looking dragon about to bear down on him with death and destruction as Ernesti approached them.

Gray thought he could an Ice deity in cold fury staring into Gray's eyes about to pass judgemnt on his very soul at that moment in time.

Happy however saw a fish god about to take revenge on the poor blue cat for all the fish that had been devoured by the normally jovial cat.

All four shuddered at the memory of it and made a note not to let something like that ever happen again for what Ernesti did to the four of them might constitute as a crime against humanity.

"Hey Levy I see Makarov finally got through with punishing those four." Ernesti said with a smile at the blue haired woman.

"Oh yeah they just got done with **That** but, I think you may have scared them more than anything else." Levy said smiling back at Ernesti.

"It's a good thing you're so good natured Ernesti otherwise well I think you'd scare us all with what you just did to them." Droy said with a chuckle.

"I suppose I am I just didn't like being lied to like that from them." Ernesti said with a sigh.

"Well kid you keep doing what you're doing and you might be running this place in no time flat." Makarov said coming up to the four members.

"Oh hey Makarov sorry again for going to Galuna Island without permission." Ernesti said addressing the master of the guild.

"Water under the bridge try not to let it bother you just learn from it is all I can say." Makarov said taking a drink out of his beer.

"I will however I think Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy learned something from it too." Ernesti said turning to the downed four.

"Oh they sure have how you did that I'll never know but, if we can package it we won't have to worry to much about things like the Galuna island incident happening." Makarov said remembering the absolute fear and terror that the four felt.

Levy with the others who were apart of her team left on a rather boring job to pay for the months rent on Ernesti's and Lucy's place as they were walking two individuals jumped out one was ganjeel (didn't feel like describing him because well I think we all know what he looks like if you don't just look up his name). The other was a man with black sunglasses in a black suit with a sword in his hands as he charged Ernesti who was quick to get his gun rods out and had the Bayonets block his blade.

Ganjeel leaped in and attacked the other three by turning his arm into a club and smashed the ground the three were previously standing at. Who then proceeded to blow out metal nails from his mouth at the three as Levy used her arms to protect her. Droy tried to use his plants to distract the man only for him to swat them away as if they were nothing Jet tried to come in the side only to take a club full on in the face. Droy tried once again with his plants only this time he was the one who was swatted away. Levy looked around and saw Ernesti lying on his back with a deep gash in his chest as the man with the sword looked ready to end Ernesti's life Levy cried out the child's name only to be knocked out for her troubles by Gajeel who left to taking the three Fairy Tail members with him.

The man with sword was about to end the child's life he was going to take such delight in it the child was good but, he was better and managed knock Ernesti's block away in order to get the strike in on his chest. Just then a piercing pain erupted from his back there standing behind him his scythe in hand was Raziel. "What's a dog like you doing here." The man sneered.

"Not that it's any of your business Adrien Shadow but, the boss has taken a liking to the kid." Raziel said without so much as a worry.

"Ha as if a dog like you could get the best of me a top notch assassin." Adrien lunged with his sword only for Raziel side stepped him and used his scythe to decapitate the man and then destroyed the corpse with his bugs.

"Hm well I guess you can be dog crap then." Raziel said as he picked the boy up and carried him off leaving behind a pair of blood stained gun rods. Gajeel came back and grabbed both rods and went to were he left the Fairy Tail members he fought pinned to a tree and left the weapons there.

The next day there was a commotion in the centre of town as everyone was looking at the members of Fairy Tail murmuring to themselves as Levy, Droy, and Jet looked beat to shit and had the Phantom Lord symbol on them. The gun rods with the blood on them left little to the imagination as to Ernesti's fate.

"No." Lucy said seeing the gun rods as if there appearance was some terrible dream.

"Master." Levy said barely keeping her eyes open to look at Makarov.

"Please save your energy child." Makarov said gently.

"Master Ernesti is.. is.." Levy had tears in her eyes. "Dead." Levy eyes drifted shut with tears coming out of them.

"Phantom Lord will pay for this." Makarov said as he had to help his children get back to the guild hall Lucy helped carry them back as well.

"What happened what's wrong with Levy, Jet, and Droy? Mirajane said in worry.

"They were attacked by the Phantom Lord guild and Ernesti was too." Lucy said sadly.

"Where is she." Natsu asked in panic.

"She's dead." Lucy said showing the bloodied gun rods to other members of Fairy Tail members as they all gained looks of grief anger and rage at someone attacking and killing a child.

"Phantom Lord has gone too far and we will not stand for this." Makarov declared to the other members with anger in his eyes as everyone shouted out a cry of sadness and anger.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright lets get these shorts off." Alice said as she pulled said garment off the unconscious form of Ernesti.

"Wow I did not see that coming." A girl about Ernesti's age said she was in maid uniform and had black hair that reached her shoulders and black eyes as she eyed the boy in front of her. "I still don't care though Ernesti is still cute in my book."

Not every one had the same reaction though as Raziel began to start drinking scotch in order to kill the part of the brain that creates mental pictures. Other males looked on in horror as they were white eyed mouth agape and pointing. As one said how is something like this physically possible with several other members debating how it was possible.

Alice smile she thought it actually made Ernesti even more unique in appearance.

Ernesti was naked lying on a bed being tended to by one of the healers in the Dragon Bane guild and every member could see the boy in his absolute glory laying there.

"We should get his clothes fixed in order for him to return to the Fairy Tail guild." Alice said covering Ernesti up with a blanket.

"What but, I thought you liked him." the cat girl asked her leader.

"I do Mandy it's just that is where he belongs also I could get a ton of autographs from the legendary Erza or Mirajane, or Makarov oh so many famous and powerful Wizards to meet I'd be a fool to pass this up." Alice spoke with stars in her eyes. "That and the fact I want to know what every last members reaction is going to be when his little secret gets out."

"Uh sis you're kind of a sadist but, it was really funny I think this the first time the entire guild is shocked into silence." Mandy said happily as they turned to see the other members of Dragons Bane deal with Ernesti being a boy.

Elsewhere Lucy was walking down the street the other members of the guild went to go pay Phantom Lord a little visit as she remembered that the other members wanted to hold a service for Ernesti once they got back.

"I'm sorry Ernie I'm really going to miss you." Lucy said as few tears leaked out of her eyes.

Just then Lucy was grabbed from behind and by three assailants as she struggled in there grip she noticed one tying her wrists together behind her back as a cloth was shoved in her mouth as another went over her nose holding the other one in place. Lucy was then stuffed in a sack and carried off by the Phantom Lord Wizards.

At the Phantom Lord guild hall the members were celebrating at the victory they had over Fairy Tail when the doors to the guild hall were blasted off and slammed into members of Phantom Lord. Makarov came in his monstrous form and started swatting members away like flies. Natsu and Gray hammered into members throwing fireballs hitting them with ice arrows, flaming fists. Erza charged in and slammed a war axe into members as Cana started using her cards.

"You'll all pay for what you did to us." Erza yelled as she used her axe to beat down anyone who so much stood near her wearing the Phantom Lord logo.

"Monsters and a Demon." One of the members said as every last Fairy Tail member was unleashing some hell bent fury on them.

**"A Demon whose children you've harmed Jose will pay dearly for this transgression." **Makarov proclaimed.

Up in the rafters was Gajeel wincing at the members of Phantom Lord being beaten to within inches of they're lives by the Fairy Tail members. "Glad I'm not the one who killed the kid I'd be dead meat right about now." Despite being with Phantom Lord Gajeel did have morals he did follow.

Jose just smiled downwards everything was going to plan soon Fairy Tail would be no more and the Phantom Lord guild would be number one.

Finally making his way up to where Jose was as the other members of Fairy Tail happily kept up beating the absolute crap out of the Phantom Lord guild.

"Why'd you do it Jose Ernesti was a innocent child." Makarov glared at the smiling Jose.

"Why do you think that brat could quite possibly lead Fairy Tail or another guild that could threaten my power in the guilds." Jose smirked.

"Maybe but, killing her is just going to far." Makarov sneered.

"Hah hardly just one more obstacle out of the way also I have this." Jose revealed the knocked out form of Lucy.

"Lucy." Makarov said before being blind sided.

The other members of Fairy Tail were still fighting with Phantom Lord when a crash sound made them all stop and look over at the sickly form of Makarov. Erza ordered a retreat as the other members reluctantly left while Natsu grabbed a random member of Phantom Lord to get answers out of.

Back at the Dragon Bane guild hall Ernesti's eyes fluttered open as he sat up he checked himself over and noticed he was completely fine well except the whole being naked in a strange bed thing.

"Aw you're even cute when you wake up." Said Mandy not even a foot away from the silver haired youth.

"Uh thanks thought I was a goner for sure there." Ernesti said recalling his fight with the assassin.

"You would have been Adrien shadow used an illusion on you to get the upper hand however he tends to get a little arrogant." Raziel said calmly.

"Oh hey Raziel nice seeing you again." Ernesti smiled in the mans direction.

"So cute." A bunch of guild girls said.

"Keep it together ladies." Alice walked up to Ernesti and smiled kindly at the boy before patting his head. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah but, I got a question why did Phantom Lord attack us." Ernesti asked folding his arms and looking contemplative Alice just wanted to hug the child in front of her.

"I can tell you it in a name Lucy Heartfillia she is the Heiress in the Heartfillia real estate company they are a very wealthy group my guess is her father hired Phantom Lord to get her back." Raziel stated seriously.

"That makes no sense though." Ernesti said gaining puzzled looks from everyone. "Why attack us and so openly to when they could have snuck in to grab Lucy."

"Well it has been stated that Jose the leader of Phantom Lord hates Fairy Tail because of their status as the number one guild out there." Alice said she always heard the latest gossip from some of her friends who were light guild members.

"That's it the whole Lucy angle is just an excuse to attack Fairy Tail he wants to wipe them out and get payed at the same time for it he's probably got a trap set up." Ernesti said looking worried.

"More than likely he'll be wanting to take out Makarov first and then pick off the others." Mandy sighed sadly.

"Well clothes first and then we go out and we save the bloody day." Alice said with a wicked grin that looked a little on the evil side as all the Dragon Bane members smiled

"Time to party." All the members said.

Ernesti got changed into his repaired clothing and noticed the Dragon Bane logo on the back of his vest and shrugged at it before putting it on him with the Dragon Bane members rushed out the door to rescue Fairy Tail.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy had been rescued by Natsu and Happy from the Phantom Lord guild and brought back to Fairy Tail she blamed herself for what happened to ernesti and the rest of the guild. So she was kind of down and blamed herself for a lot of what was happening recently.

Erza was in the shower at the guild hall and was thinking about Ernesti with how fond the woman became of the child as a failure was just another growing point and success could always be built upon. In truth the poor youth showed so much promise that Erza just wanted to see it flourish and grow into being one of the best Wizards she'd ever seen. Still the child's smile haunted her now as she got frustrated at the lack of knowing what to do.

Mirajane was another soul who looked upon Ernesti's gun rods and came to the conclusion that maybe she wanted another little sister in her life but, she knew deep in her heart Ernesti wouldn't have minded one small little bit. She just wanted the kid back so she could hug her and tell her how sorry she was for placing such a roll on her.

Meanwhile Ernesti and the Dragon Bane guild had arrived just a little ways away from Fairy Tail as they waited for Phantom Lord to arrive as their guild hall which was walking on four individual legs came into view. Erza raced out in a bath towel at the size of the monster that stood before Fairy Tail.

"This Jose Hand over Lucy Heartfillia now and you will be spared." Jose the leader of the Phantom Lord guild said Ernesti and Alice both rolled their eyes at the obvious lie.

"We would never hand over a member to our guild to the likes of you." Erza shouted out in defiance as the other members joined her in protest.

A large canon was thrust out of the Phantom Lord hall and began to charge up an attack that was quite powerful as Erza changed into her admantine armour in order to block the shot however a tiny shadow had run up beside her.

"Very well then taste the might of the Jupiter Canon." Jose said with a smug smile hoping to wipe out Fairy Tail once and for all.

A light flashed and there stood a white robot with it's hands holding a two handed sword while it's back arms held two shields as the blast raced to the mech it brought the shields up and took the blast full on. The robot stood there the Earlcomber was without a scratch as Erza stared at the giant machine before her as a bit of hope entered her heart.

"Geez I take one little vacation and you all forget about me." Ernesti appeared looking more like an angel to Lucy right now than she thought was possible. "That's very rude you know." Ernesti disappeared again in flash of light as this time the robot he had was a four legged centaur with a spear in it's hand with a green paint scheme to it. The mech charged the Jupiter Canon and smashed it's spear into it and destroyed it all along the length of the barrel metal shrapnel burst out from the impact of the spear. As the core of the Jupiter canon was hit causing it to explode being destroyed.

Ernesti had sent his robot away and was picked up by a very familiar flying blue cat. "Oh hey Happy how's things." Ernesti smiled at the flying feline.

"We missed you Ernie we thought you died." Happy said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah sorry didn't mean to cause such heartache around here just hope everyone is doing okay." The boy smiled at the cat seeing the look in Happy's eyes told him that something happened. "Happy what's wrong?"

"It's Makarov he's been poisoned." Happy said in worry.

"I see well we aren't going to get anything done if we just wait around for someone fix things lets head back to the others." Ernesti said with grim look on his face.

"Aye." Happy flew back to the mainland as the others waited for the child to land as soon as he touched the ground he was hugged tightly by both Mirajane and Lucy as the two women didn't want to let the child go.

"Hey now it's okay I'm here you don't have to worry anymore." Ernesti was trying to ease the two's hearts as they just held on tighter. "I'm sorry for making you worry like that I didn't mean to."

Lucy pulled away and looked in the eyes with tears in her own. "Ernesti I'm sorry for what's happened to you if it weren't for me then none of this would have ever have happened."

"Nonsense you think the Phantom Lord guild would just pass on attacking Fairy Tail you were merely a means to an end and if you think you're going to give yourself up to them, then you have another thing coming roommate because I'm sticking by you no matter what." Ernesti gave his best smiles to the woman.

"Ernesti she's not the only one who needs to apologize." Erza said looking at the ground. "I should have protected you."

"Now you listen here I learned a lot of sword skills from you I can't always rely on you to defend me so don't worry about it, I need to grow and get stronger but, that doesn't mean I am ever going to forget the kindness you gave me." Ernesti said looking at the red haired woman with respect.

"As touching as this is Echevalier isn't the only one with a giant robot." As the Phantom lord guild turned into a giant robot.

"Well good thing we're here then." Alice Wonder said as she stood beside Erza Scarlet. "Cause we're going to plant that arrogant face into the ground."

"Ernie I'm sorry too I kind of wanted a little sister in my life and well I sort of pushed you into that roll." Mirajane said feeling guilty.

"For what showing me to have fun and being there for me." Ernesti gave one of his happy smiles to the white haired woman.

Then the giant robot began to make hand motions as a circle began to appear before the members of Fairy Tails eyes as the members of the Dragon Bane guild stood at the ready for the fight to happen.

Mirajane had grabbed both Ernesti and Lucy and pulled them off to the side as hundreds a Jose's phantoms appeared in the sky as the two guilds fought off the phantoms. Erza, Alice, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman decided to attack the fortress the hole Ernesti provided was big enough to fit the company inside of it.

The group sees a man with and black and white hair tied in a top knot and black eyes with black markings going across his nose and under his eyes who wears a red Karate Gi held closed with a black belt with red fur on the neckline and under mesh armour on both his arms and legs with black boots on his feet he had a Katana sitting in it's sheath.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up later." Natsu said as the others left the two to there fight.

The next man to block the groups path was a man in a orange suit with a red tie he had green hair pointed upwards with a thin mustache with six protrusions at the back of his collar three on each side he wore a monocle over his right eye as both were black.

"This ones mine." Elfman proclaimed.

The next man was a massive tanned skin tall human who wore a green coat over yellow shirt with loose pair of green pants with a pair of dark shoes on his feet he had on a green hat with a blindfold covering his eyes as a necklace hung from his neck that had skull on it with a blue scarf that rested on his shoulders.

"Heh looks like I'll be having some fun don't worry about me guys." Alice said with a smile.

A woman was outside as it had started to rain she held an umbrella as she wore a blue hat with white trim a yellow flower pinned to it that sat on top of her blue hair she had dark blue eyes and was wearing a blue coat with white fur on the wrists neck and just above her breasts she wore black boots on her feet.

"Think you can handle this Gray." Erza asked the ice user.

"Yeah leave it to me Erza." Gray said eying the woman.

Jose Porla waited for Erza to arrive as she looked at the mans smug face and just wanted to pummel him.

"I suppose that brat Ernesti caused me a bit of grief no matter I'll deal with her latter for right now I'll have to contend with you." The man sneered.

"We shall see." Erza got into a stance and summoned her Black Wing Armour.

**I am ending it here hope to have an epic battle.**


	14. Chapter 14

Natsu had lit one of his fists on fire only for the strange wizard to force the salamander to punch himself he tried again for a similar result to occur it was some frustration Natsu realized he couldn't use his fire magic. The strange wizard had tried to use his own fire magic only for Natsu to eat it.

Natsu charged with his fist again only for the wizard to pull back at the last second he was going to counter but, Natsu's other fist caught him in the cheek. Getting up the man made more flames which Natsu ate again only this time the fire tasted horrible to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Not wasting the opportunity the man came in with his sword only for Natsu to duck under the swipe made at him and came up with an uppercut which grazed the man's cheek. The strange Wizard attempted to leap back to get some distance but, Natsu was having none of it as he got into the mans face used his Fire Dragon Roar at close range that made manipulation next to impossible lifting his arms up the Phantom Lord wizard took the brunt of it.

Having been pushed back the wizard launched more flames that were poisonous at Natsu who ignored them and slammed his knuckles into the face of the Wizard whose head hit the wall knocking him out.

"That's for gramps and Ernesti." Natsu said running off to catch up with the others.

Elfman was having a time of trying to hit his opponent who skillfully kept dodging his punches as one of his arms was transformed at the moment. The man taunted Elfman about his lack of doing a full body take over do to his fear of losing control again.

Elfman didn't let up and still kept trying to wipe the smug smile off the smaller mans face with next to no success as the fight was picking up inside Mirajane decided to distract the Phantom Lord guild by posing as Lucy. Jose however saw through the ruse and used one of his robots arms to grab Mirajane and squash her Raziel had jumped on and was trying to stop the robot from killing Mirajane by using his scythe to try and hack off the fingers.

The man taunted Elfman one more time before turning his body to a rubbery substance and ensnared Elfman who was getting angry at watching at another sister about to die. Elfman transformed into a massive beast and easily ripped the man off of him and proceeded to slam him into the ground repeatedly before going off and rescuing Mirajane.

"Elfman are alright." Mirajane asked.

"Thanks man you really saved the day there." Raziel said wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Yeah sis just took a little while to get control but I am all better now." Elfman said before he transformed back.

"Come on let's catch up to the others." Raziel said running off with the others.

Alice was standing facing her opponent with a dreaded smile on her face. "The first thing you should know about me is that I practice reequip magic just like Erza does which is why some day I wish to fight her in a duel to test myself against her."

A bright light engulfed Alice and she stood with a skintight black set of knight armour with a cape that had the words grim reaper on it. This was were black knight set she carried two double sided axes in her hands. Dashing at the large man she made a swipe only for her opponent to try and blast her back with his airspace magic which she quickly caught her footing and charged forward.

The large wizard then unleashed more of his Airspace that attacked Alice who had little difficulty shrugging it off and charging forward as the man took off his blindfold with his eyes appearing as an white x over red eyes unleashing a greater amount of Airspace as the man proclaimed the strength of his magic.

"I've had enough." Alice had used her magic once again and was wearing a black Shihakusho with a white Hoari over top of it with a Lily on the back of it as she held a massive sword that looked like a giant cleaver. "You make me sick." Alice roared as she slashed with her blade right through the airspace and into the large man who was knocked out by the attack.

"Huh my shinigami set gains another victim." Alice said taking off.

Gray had been fighting the strange woman had used her water magic to blast back the ice mage and tried to hit him again only for Gray to call up a wall of ice to defend himself from the woman. Making a spear he sent it her way as she used her water to make a geyser to blast the spear away.

Gray then sent a hammer her way as she jumped out of the way throwing a stream of water at Gray who blocked it with an ice shield. Making a great deal of arrows to attack the woman she used a water wall to protect herself with getting in close Gray was going to try another hammer attack only for the wizard to seize him in a water prison.

Gray running out of air froze the water which lead to the woman being frozen in a block of ice Gray smashed the ice as the phantom lord wizard was knocked out Gray brought her inside to warm up. Juvia woke up briefly to find herself being carried bridal by a shirtless Gray to pass out with a blush on her cheeks.

Gajeel was currently trying to grab Lucy Heartfillia while the kid Ernesti kept him at bay with a sword he had to give credit where it was due the kid had guts to go up against him. He tried making a club to hit Ernesti only for the boy to roll out of the way of him. Gajeel had managed to knock out the other Wizards of Fairy Tail and yet was having problems with this child. Ernesti dashed in and tried to slash Gajeel's chest only for the Iron Dragon Slayer to pull back. Undeterred Ernesti pressed on and ducked under a sword swipe from the wizard and slashed at Gajeel's open pit.

Gajeel blocked with a club from his foot as Ernesti leapt back the kid knew he wouldn't win the best he could hope for is keep the phantom lord wizard busy till help arrived.

"Listen kid nobodies gonna fault ya for giving up take a look at yourself." Gajeel said as Ernesti held his sword as he was panting having used up a lot of mana to summon the mech's to help Fairy Tail. "Your legs are wobbling and as it stands you have a snowballs chance in hell of winning."

"Even if those are my chances I still am not going to give up." Ernesti charged again and made a swipe for Gajeel's head to simply stepped to the side as Ernesti came in low for the legs only for Gajeel to jump over the child Ernesti once again tried to attack Gajeel's chest only for the wizard to step back.

Ernesti was going to charge again only for his legs to give out as the boy tried to push himself upwards with his sword and failing landing on his knees panting hard trying to get breath back. Ernesti felt a hand on his head as Gajeel ruffled the silver haired child's hair.

"Kid you are just too stuborn for your own good." Gajeel went over and picked up Lucy was knocked out from Gajeel's first attack her keys fell to the ground. "Take care of yourself kid." Gajeel walked away leaving a tired Ernesti Echevalier as held onto the handle of the sword that used to practice against Erza that kept him propped up.

Erza had charged in with her sword trying to cleave Jose as her wings gave her the ability of flight as she evaded his tentacles trying to capture the red haired Wizard. Erza came in again only to be blocked by a wall of Jose's tentacles as she dived out of the way of them trying to grab her. Jose had finally grabbed hold of Erza and was squeezing her only for a sword to cut her free as Alice stood there.

Natsu, Gray, Alice, and Elfman stood there as Erza gathered herself. "If you think we're going to let you get away with what you've done you are woefully mistaken." Alice said with a growl.

"Ah the leader of the Dragon Bane guild and look at the rest of that pathetic guild Fairy Tail just wait till I wipe you out." Jose said smugly.

"That won't happen." Said the familiar voice of Makarov as he appeared as the Wizards parted for him. "Jose I can safely say this is the end for you." Makarov then casted Fairy Law but not before telling the others to leave as they did so Jose smug smile grew. Once the attack was over Jose stood there white eyed mouth open pale as a ghost and a number of injuries on his body.

Gajeel had run into Raziel and Mirajane as it turned out when Raziel attacked the phantom lord wizard he dropped Lucy who was grabbed by Mirajane and brought to safety. Gajeel turned his skin into metal but, Raziel's bugs unleashed an acid that was melting the armour away.

"Dam first that kid and now you." Gajeel said he was getting angry.

It was after the robot began to fall apart at the seams did Gajeel realize Jose had lost and being the last heavy hitter of phantom lord he decided to cut his losses here and now and leapt through a hole in the wall.

Ernesti was found by Cana as she carefully picked the child up who was still holding onto his sword as she carried him back to the guild hall.

"Oh my head what happened where's Lucy." Ernesti said jumping to the floor looking around.

"Relax Ernesti she's safe." Mirajane said putting a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"It's okay Ernesti we won against Phantom Lord." Lucy said with a soothing smile.

"I'm glad well what now?" Ernesti looked expectantly around.

"Unfortunately now we have to contact the Magic Council about what happened." Makao said while Makarov was crying over the paper work he'd have to do.

"In that case there is something I should show you." Ernesti began by removing his gloves, then his boots, he put his holsters on the pile, next was his vest, his shirt was soon to follow, next his shorts was put on the pile, the last piece to come off was his underwear.


	15. Chapter 15

Natsu was frozen in place as his brain tried to comprehend what he was seeing as smoke was coming out of his ears the others were no better.

Gray was looking on in shock as he took in all of Ernesti coming to the realization that the boy standing in front of him still had those cute soft features about him.

Happy was looking about Ernesti in wonder at how such a thing was possible before shaking his head in confusion.

Erza with a huge blush on her face was taken aback by what she saw as it had never occurred to her that Ernesti could be a boy as Levy who was equally red faced was in the same boat.

Both Droy and Jet began consuming vast amounts of beer to help coup with the truth.

Makao had yanked Cana away from the bar and began chugging from the barrel that she had previously opened.

Makarov was looking on in pure horror at what was standing right in front of the entire guild.

Mirajane took it the best as she just thought this helped in Ernesti's cute factor and she did kind of want a cute baby brother too.

Elfman was doing his best to hide the surprise on his face and failing miserably at it how does something like this exist.

"My room mate is a boy." Lucy said in absolute shock blushing like mad.

"I was trying to tell you guys but, I was always interrupted by something or another so I thought why take a page out of Gray's book and show instead of tell." Ernesti said with a smile.

"I don't care you are so cute." Mirajane hugged the naked twelve year old in front of her.

"I suppose this is a surprise however I still think you can become a great S ranked Wizard." Erza still blushing said with a smile starting to get over her surprise.

"I agree with Erza, Ernesti besides that just means we have to hug you more." Levy said with a mischievous smile.

"I think I better hide from you for the next little while." Ernesti said sweating a little.

"Wait a minute you've been my roommate for months now how do I know you haven't peeped on me." Lucy yelled at the boy.

"Oh that well I was always to tired after all the jobs I did to cover for the rent to actually however if you would like to know Levy placed a magical script on your private areas to ward off such things." Ernesti said like it was nothing at all.

"Okay well I guess you are off the hook for right now." Lucy said as she turned around and saw all the males drinking like Cana from the barrels even Makarov was consuming a great degree of liquor.

"Jeez what's with them." Ernesti said as he looked at the soon to be drunk Fairy Tail members.

"Honestly they're overreacting to this." Mirajane said dismissively while the others didn't share her view on the matter.

Erza began rubbing Ernesti head and realized he had soft hair. "You have really soft hair did you know that?"

"Yeah I did." Ernesti said with a tilted head.

"Stop looking cute dammit you're a boy you know that." Lucy yelled at the kid.

"I suppose so but, I can't stop myself from the way I look and act." Ernesti said shrugging his shoulders.

"You should get dressed." Levy said as she had a feeling it would be the female members and Ernesti who would be able to do jobs that day.

Later when Ernesti had dressed back up he approached Lucy about something he wanted to ask her that had been bothering him.

"Hey Lucy." Ernesti walked up to Lucy who was red cheeked. "I was just wondering if your dad will send anybody else after you?"

"Oh yeah I'm pretty sure he will." Lucy said with a sad tone.

"Alright then what would you like me to do shall I attack, counter, or defend." Ernesti gaining the attention of the other Fairy Tail members who stopped drinking after Ernesti got dressed back up except for Natsu and Elfman who were repeating a chant that "Ernesti is a girl."

"Guess someone is having trouble with coping." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Can you blame them after the massive bomb Ernesti just dropped on all of us I'm surprised any of us are still standing." Gray said coming over to the pair.

"Ernesti could you let me handle my dad okay." Lucy whispered in the boys ear.

"Sure thing just yell if you need back up." Ernesti whispered back.

"Thanks you are the best." Lucy hugged the boy.

Later Ernesti decided to go and pay Lucy's dad a little visit and left a note right on the front of the guild hall door that read.

"Sorry Lucy I know you told me to let you handle this but, I have a few choice words I want to tell your dad hope you don't mind yours truly Ernesti Echevalier.

"Oh crap." Lucy squeaked before running into the guild hall with the letter in hand. "Guys we have a big problem Ernesti went to go pay my dad a visit."

"What's so bad about that." Natsu asked.

"Natsu this is Ernie we are talking about what do think will happen if he decides to summon one of his robots to flatten the area." Gray yelled running to tag along with Lucy as Erza followed suit.

"Still not seeing the problem." Natsu chasing after with Happy in tow.

**Ending it here and don't worry Lucy will still be punished by Aquarius as I have a scene in my head that I want to get down hope I did this chapter some justice I bet my readers could have done a better job thanks Battan the dark knight Perseus12 and thebeatles211**


	16. Chapter 16

Ernesti had made it to the Heartfilia's mansion with little difficulty as he knocked on the door a servant popped her head out.

"Can I help you?" The woman looked at the child a little apprehensively.

"I'm here to see the head of the household." Ernesti said calmly.

"Master Heartfilia is busy at the current moment and has no time for children." The retorted annoyed at the boy in front of her.

"That's alright I'll simply make my own way over to him to tell him about his daughter Lucy Heartfilia." Ernesti said with a knowing smile.

"You know about the young Lady Lucy." The woman responded in shock.

"Sure do she's my roommate." Ernesti said cheerfully.

Ernesti was escorted inside as he was led down the halls he made note that the place was less opulent then what he thought it would be like but Lucy did like the simpler pleasures in life like doing things for herself. As he was thinking over the whole thing he realized he was probably going to have to give a bit of info about himself and he didn't like the idea of the people in Fairy Tail treating him differently well he was doing this for Lucy and she was happy with where she was.

"We're here I'll notify Master Jude about your arrival." The servant said stealing nervous glances at the child.

The servant went inside and coughed lightly into her hand. "Master you have a visitor."

The head of the Heartfilia sat at a desk going over papers he had a darker shade of blonde hair neatly trimmed with dark brown eyes with a neatly trimmed moustache. "Tell them I'm busy." He said dismissively.

"Sir the person in question claims to know about Lucy." The servant said nervously.

"Alright send them in." Jude said as he posture tightened a bit.

In walked Ernesti as the man looked upon the child clearly unamused he would assume that it would be one of Phantom Lord's Wizards to come and try some blackmail that is when he noticed a hidden mark on the child's arm.

"Child show me your mark." Jude said with narrowed eyes as Ernesti complied and showed the mark of Fairy Tail on his shoulder.

"I should have known there would be some retaliation from Fairy Tail but a mere child is simply insulting or maybe they're a bunch of cowards." The older man said trying to get a rise out of the child and was rewarded with a blank look not even Ernesti's eyes gave way to what he was thinking. '_He's smart enough not to rise to bait that's interesting makes it hard to gauge him.'_

"I actually came to talk to you sir of my volition sir." Ernesti said in a polite tone. "No doubt you've read the news about the mishaps with Phantom Lord guild and Fairy Tail."

"Yes they were suppose to bring my daughter safely back to me." The Heartfilia head said with an even tone.

"Did you know about the assassin they hired to try and kill me?" Ernesti was testing the man in front of him.

"I was unaware of such a thing, for what reason could they possibly want to kill a mere child such as you is beyond me." Jude said with a exasperated sigh at the headache that was the Phantom Lord guild was becoming for the man as he expected the child to want some sort of handout.

"That's great then I have nothing against you." Ernesti said with a bright smile catching Jude Heartfilia off guard.

"You do realize I hired the Phantom Lord guild right." Jude said somewhat still in shock.

"I am fully aware of that however they were merely contractors and had no direct affiliation to you or the Heartfilia company of any sort." Ernesti said with that bright smile on his face.

"I do suppose you're right however about my daughter I don't think she should be with a bunch of roughens like you Fairy Tail members." Jude said gaining his composure.

"Yes about that the only reason that comes to mind that I think of is that you want to have her marry into another prominent family." Ernesti gaining a serious look.

Outside Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy had got to the house and proceeded to run down the halls until they found the room where the head of the Heartfilia's was a servant was standing outside the door with worry etched upon her face.

"Lady Lucy you're here?" The servant looked at the girl in shock.

"Yes tell me did a child with silver hair and blue green eyes come here." Lucy asked in slight panic.

"Indeed Lady Lucy the child said she was your roommate." The servant said as Lucy's eyes widened in fear they could here talking coming from the office.

"You're a smart one." Lucy heard her father say. "Yes indeed there is a family that has a son that wants to marry into the heartfilia's."

"Would you mind cancelling that for the time being." Ernesti's voice came from the door as the rest of Fairy Tail and the servant pressed they're ears on the door hoping to catch the conversation.

"Why would I listen to the silly demands of a mere child." Jude spoke with cold tone.

"I didn't want to have to use this card because I was scared everyone would see me differently." Ernesti said somewhat sadly.

"What on earth could Ernesti say that would make us see him any differently." Lucy said with worry as Erza gained a serious look hoping it wasn't anything awful as Natsu was wondering what secret could Ernesti be keeping from the rest of Fairy Tail.

"Really now what is it." Jude asked not expecting much.

"The fact of the matter is I have been knighted." Ernesti said while showing the badge to the Silver Phoenix's that he got once he proved his worth to the kingdom he came from.

"Holy cow." Lucy said with shock she was bunking with a knight a child but, still a knight.

"I can see why Ernesti would want to keep something like this to himself as we might have treated him differently." Erza said as she remembered her own troubled past and Ernesti just came from nobility or maybe former nobility and was ashamed of it.

"How the hell did he get Knighted in the first place." Natsu asked finally accepting Ernesti as a guy.

"Hobbies include building Giant Robots." Gray said a little shocked at the new info they got about Ernesti.

"This is Authentic there is no doubt about it." The head of Heartfilia took a closer look at the badge Ernesti had.

"Thanks now please no more attempts to get Lucy to come back okay it's bad enough with all the trouble we get." Ernesti walked over to the door and opened it and in tumbled Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and the servant as Happy was on top of the dog pile this time.

"Oh what are you guys doing here." Ernesti asked with a tilted head.

"Us what about you being a Knight." Lucy yelled at the kid.

"Oh well that it's kind of the same reason you never mentioned you came from a wealthy family." Ernesti said rubbing his arm nervously.

"Still man you're a freaking Knight." Gray said in disbelief.

"Ahem would all of you mind waiting outside While I speak with Lucy." The head of the Heartfilia's came over to the group.

"Sure thing we'll be right outside." Ernesti said.

Ernesti stood there as the group looked at him Natsu and Gray could not believe Ernesti was a Knight and Happy just thought it was odd Erza was coming to grips with it better.

"Ernesti I do understand why you may have neglected to tell us something like this however you don't need to hide from us we are your friends." Erza said as calmly as she could.

"I know I just got scared is all that if I told you, I wouldn't be allowed to keep being a Fairy Tail Wizard." Ernesti said looking off somewhat ashamed.

"Why on earth would you think that you're one of us no matter what." Natsu said pumping his fist.

"Yeah flamebrain has a point and well don't worry we'll be sure to smooth things over at the guild." Gray said finally getting over Ernesti being a Knight.

"They're right and the fact you come to us when you need help wether it's sword practice or on jobs just means you are a very welcome addition to Fairy Tail." Erza said with a smile.

It was later on when the Fairy Tail members made it outside did Lucy tell how much influence the Heartfilia's truly had but not before stopping at Lucy's mothers grave to say goodbye.

Natsu and Gray freaked out with how rich Lucy truly was as Erza was looking off into the distance as she could not believe it herself.

"Wow Lucy this sure is impressive." Said Ernesti with his usual smile as the rest of Fairy Tail was freaking out.

Back at the guild the news about Ernesti and Lucy went over as about what you would expect. "Wait a minute you're rich and you're a Knight was yelled out clear in the streets of the village.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy knew it was going to be bad she just didn't realize how bad it was going to get as once she summoned Aquarius in order to apologize to the spirit did she see the mermaid woman holding a riding crop.

"What have I told you about dropping my key." Aquarius said with white eyed fury as Lucy's wrists were chained above her head.

"Wait Aquarius it was an accident." Lucy said in Panic.

"Not good enough." Aquarius said as she began to smack Lucy's but with the riding crop.

Ernesti was coming home after he visited Levy who was still recovering from her injuries along with Droy and Jet as he opened the door he was greeted to the sight of Lucy chained to the ceiling having her but assaulted by the mermaid woman he saw on his first day here with a riding crop.

"Um am I interrupting something here." Ernesti said in a bit of worry.

"Oh um well you see child." Aquarius said blushing. "The thing is Lucy here is paying penance for dropping my key." Aquarius went over to the child and put her hand on his shoulder leading him in the house. "So um why don't you go out for a bit this is not something a child like you should be witnessing."

"Wait a minute why are you nicer to him instead of me." Lucy yelled.

"Simple the child is cuter than you and did you say he as in a boy." Aquarius asked confused.

"Yep Ernesti's a boy so there." Lucy said sticking her tongue out as Aquarius took a look at the child in front of her.

"You are simply adorable." Aquarius squeezed the boy in a tight hug.

"What how come you never hug me." Lucy yelled.

"Now then." Aquarius let go of the child and lead him to the doorway. "You run along now I still have unfinished business with Lucy."

Ernesti shrugged his shoulders not wanting to get caught up in what was happening to Lucy he was sure she would be fine as he made his way back to the guild he was beginning to feel very home sick.

Lucy was sitting down enjoying a drink at the bar as Mirajane was playing barmaid. "So Lucy how'd it go with your celestial spirits were any of them mad." Mirajane asked curiously. "You know for dropping their keys."

"Oh yeah about that most of them were alright with it but there was one spirit in particular who was really upset with me." Lucy said remembering the abuse her poor but got.

"Oh Ernesti wasn't caught up in that was he." Mirajane asked concerned.

"About that turns out he's got that particular spirit to like him for some unknown reason." Lucy said while she shot her roommate a look.

"Hey I don't know why she likes me." Ernesti said with his hands up.

"Ah what's not to like you're so cute Ernie." Mirajane smiled.

"I heard we are renovating the place any idea how long that'll take." Ernie asked seeing some wear and tear in the old place.

"Oh about a month or two." Mirajane said cheerfully.

"Good this old place can't take much more I'm afraid." Ernesti said as he did have an idea on how structures worked as he himself studied silhouette knights and learned about the durability of structure.

"If you want I could cool your bottom off for you." Gray said with a cool hand.

"No thanks that's close to sexual harassment right there." Lucy said ready to punch Gray if he tried it.

"Come on Lucy take off your pants I want to see how red your but is." Happy said mischievously.

"That's even closer." Lucy said ready to knock the blue cat like a pinball about the guild hall.

"Hey I bet I can make it even redder." Natsu said with a flaming hand.

"What are you the devil, Ernie zap them please." Lucy said looking at the cheerful smile on Ernesti's face finding the whole situation goofy.

A barrel was sent flying and would have hit Natsu had Ernesti not stopped it in mid air and set it down he had cleaned and repaired his gun rods and kept the sword him and Erza practice with strapped to his back.

"Laxus what are you doing here." Ernesti asked in a neutral tone as his face became blank and his eyes unreadable Lucy was a little freaked out by it as was the rest of the guild as the normally happy child sounded quite dead.

"Oh you know just having a look at you losers your group was Phantom Lords personal punching bags sure am glad I never learned any of your names." Laxus's reply caused Droy and Jet to flinch at the insult as Ernesti stood there unaffected.

"You could have helped prevent that you know." Ernesti stated dryly.

"Why you all are pathetic anyways as daddies girl playing wizard is the worst one of the lot." Laxus said hoping to goad the child who stood his ground giving nothing as Lucy scowled at the man.

"Phantom Lord attacked the guild for power alone Laxus Lucy was just an excuse for them however if you came all this way just to rub salt in our wounds then I think you should leave as we are recovering from a fight you had no part in." Ernesti said in a dead tone causing several members in Fairy Tail to gulp as Erza was looking on concerned.

"Oh really now I heard a little rumour about you being a knight of the silver phoenix's well people say you're from a kingdom that was destroyed a long time ago and that you are the last surviving member of it." Laxus said as Ernesti kept his emotions in check but Laxus could see the hurt in his eyes briefly. "Must be difficult knowing you'll never see home again then again I think a silver phoenix is giving you to much credit as I think maybe a Blackened Crow suits you better." Laxus taunted.

"Laxus that's enough regardless of Ernesti's past he is very much a welcomed addition to the Fairy Tail guild." Erza said with pride she didn't know the full story behind Ernesti but she knew he would tell her someday.

"Whatever a lost noble playing at being a Wizard too." Laxus said smugly.

"I'm going out for a walk to help clear my head." Ernesti said calmly as the boy began to walk to the exit.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Laxus said and that was the stray that broke the camels back as Ernesti whipped out his gun rod and used a high wind spell to launch Laxus onto a wall and pin him there as he took out his other gun rod he began making a high powered fire spell that took the form of a large dragon. The dragon made of fire raced towards Laxus as the man looked on and could only say one thing. "Oh shit." The attack collided with him was he was blasted out the side of the guild hall.

Ernesti took a few calming breathes as he then proceeded to vacate the area after he did so did the building begin to creak a little.

"Everyone outside now." Erza yelled as the entire guild got outside as the guild hall collapsed from the attack.

"Note to self never upset Ernesti Echevalier ever." Macoa said as his son stood beside him nodding his head franticly.

"Yeah that's an unspoken rule poor kid must be so home sick." Lucy said sadly.

"I get it we'll just have to make sure he realizes how welcome he is here." Gray said as the rest of guild watched the boy walk in a random direction.

Makarov came along. "Hey what are all of you doing outside." The master of the guild asked.

"Oh hello master welcome back well you see Laxus sort of upset Ernie and well." Mirajane said cheerfully before stepping to the side showing the destroyed guild hall.

"What the hell happened?" Mystogan said as he came back to find the guild hall destroyed he was going to use a sleep spell on everyone to knock them out however when Mirajane stepped aside.

"How?" Makarov said. "This is terrible." Makarov's soul began trying to escape out his mouth.

"Ernie did it Mystogan." Natsu informed the rather reclusive Fairy.

"How could a single child do this?" Mystogan said surveying the damage.

Laxus had finally managed to get up and dragged himself towards the other guild members with a twitching eyebrow. "Why the hell didn't any of you stop him." He yelled.

"Get in between you and an Angry Ernesti yeah no way man." Natsu said shaking his head.

"I'm making a rule do not upset Ernesti Echevalier." Makarov said gaining several nods from the rest of the guild members.

"Yes very wise choice." Erza said with a smile.

"Oh hey Lucy I know a job you can do without wrecking stuff." Mirajane told the celestial Wizard.

Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy had all made it over to the theatre were a small man greeted them having made several flops and no actor wanted to be caught dead working with the man.

"I know I should give up but, the theatre is in my vain's by the way do any of you know Ernesti Echevalier." The small man asked.

"Oh yeah he's my roommate." Lucy said nonchalantly.

"Oh how I wish he would come down I have an entire character based around him the crow knight." the small man said the rest of the members cringed but maybe Ernesti would be okay with it they weren't going to push it.

The play was going off with the first hiccup being Erza developing stage fright but Lucy helped with that then Gray came out and spoke his part as Happy carried Natsu who was dressed as a dragon and was blowing flames about the place.

Ernesti was watching from a distance he wanted something to take his mind off of home that is when he noticed that the theatre was going to collapse if the play went on any longer. Ernesti quickly ran into the back and saw a costume that looked like it'd fit him he got changed quickly.

Ernesti hopped out and attacked Natsu with a prop sword knocking the fire Wizard to the ground Ernesti was revealed to be wearing a chest plate that covered his chest leaving his neck and stomach exposed with shoulder guards on with metal gloves and boots on with a cape coming down his back with black feathers on his neck. "I'm the crow knight and I am guardian of these lands leave at once or be slain." Ernesti said pointing his sword at the other members.

"Oh look master isn't Ernesti cute." Mirajane said pointing the boy out.

"We love you Ernesti." A random voice called out.

Ernesti blushed but kept his face blank as Gray got into position. "I will vanquish you myself." Gray said getting ready to attack only for Ernesti to take off and hit Gray with the prop weapon knocking Gray out.

"Please dear Crow Knight we did not mean to intrude I have simply come to save my beloved will you allow me to leave with her." Erza said bowing to the Ernesti.

"Very well but please take the others with you." Ernesti said with a smile as Erza mouthed the words welcome home as Ernesti smile broadened.

Outside Ernesti was being swamped with autograph signing he had no idea that he had so many fans as was Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy.

"Ernesti I want you to know that even though this not the home you come from I want you to think the Fairy Tail guild is your family and that you will always be welcome here." Makarov said to the child seeing him smile and nod his head.

"I will I just got a little home sick." Ernesti said he then noticed Mirajane was a little swamped it was then that somebody threw a can at a trash can that hit the theatre which filled with cracks and collapsed. "We have serious bad luck with buildings." Ernesti said with a sigh.

"Oh well we'll just have to do more shows now that the Crow Knight is a massive hit." The small man said.


	18. Chapter 18

Ernesti and Lucy were beginning to have concerns about Loki for one the man seemed to avoid the both of them as if they had the plague Lucy Ernesti could figure out as Loki had a bad history with Celestial Wizards. Ernesti himself though wasn't one or maybe he gave off the vibe of being one he didn't know however he did was curious about the spirits that came to the Wizards call.

Ernesti was sitting at the bar enjoying a glass of juice as he stretched he was going out and doing minor jobs to cover the rent as Lucy's infamous bad luck was currently off somewhere no doubt causing havoc. He looked over at Erza and could see that woman seemed a bit happier than usual or maybe that was just how she always acted.

"She seems happy." Ernesti said to no one in particular however Mirajane heard him.

"She sure does Ernie I think you being around is great help for her." Mirajane smiled fondly in the direction of Erza.

"Did something happen?" Ernesti looked over to see Mirajane smile begin to strain and there was a bit of hurt in her eyes. "You know what never mind she'll tell me when she's ready." Ernesti's causing Mirajane's smile to return in full force.

"Tell you what?" Erza said approaching the duo.

"Oh you know when Levy is due to be back on her feet both Droy and Jet are back up and we're doing minor jobs now." Ernesti said dodging what him and Mirajane were really talking about as Mirajane nodded her head in agreement.

"She should be up and about by tomorrow." Mirajane said cheerfully.

"That's good however I think you need to come with us to a certain village that is popular for it's bath houses." Erza said smiling at Ernesti which caused the young boy some concern.

"I think I better pass." Ernesti said as he was about to leave Erza grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder.

"I insist." Said the red haired woman as she walked out Ernesti looked at Mirajane and mouthed help me as Mirajane shook her head and waved goodbye to the duo.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy had tagged along on the trip as Ernesti noticed a strange woman following them but her eyes were locked on Gray as he was glad not to be the centre of attention for once.

"Alright I guess we'll take Ernesti into the woman's bath." Lucy said as Ernesti turned a solid shade of red at what he could quite possibly see in there.

"I agree he should be fine in there." Erza agreed as the two male humans and one talking cat nodded.

"I think I better not go inside as I am afraid of dying from blood loss." Ernesti said as he was getting steadily redder.

"Oh hey look over there." Natsu pointed out as a bath house stood in between the girls bath and boys bath that read Ernesti Echevalier.

"Wow I guess society realizes Ernesti is a brand new gender." Gray said as Happy agreed with him.

"I showed you all I was a boy right you were all there." Ernesti asked as he was glad to avert disaster but this was becoming ridiculous. The others left as the boy sat in the bath house as soaked in the waters he couldn't help the sinking feeling he was being watched as indeed he was as there was a white haired girl outside peeping in through a hole. She had black eyes with red triangles underneath them she was wearing a red t shirt with a white jacket over top she had on black pants with red riding boots on. She was currently writing in a notepad with wads of tissue stuffed up her nose with a blush on her cheeks she normally peeped only on the boys side and sometimes the girls but this was something special. She wrote a little more and then vanished from her spot to write another porno novel.

Ernesti out of the bath house and made it to the room where he was wearing a white kimino with blue flowers on it he was going to relax by watching the stars. Natsu and Gray however decided they were going to have a pillow fight as Erza was quick to jump in and throw her own pillows. Lucy would have joined had Ernesti not grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the room.

"Hey Ernie why'd you grab me away from that." Lucy asked curiously.

"Because whenever those three get involved bandages are usually required." Ernesti said with a easy going smile.

It was then that two men approached the duo and were looking for a little fun as both Ernesti and Lucy weren't interested the two decided to try and be a bit more forceful that was when Loki appeared and knocked the two assailants out.

"Whew thanks you two these guys have been preying on the women of this village." Loki said grabbing the two to drag away.

"You and women." Ernesti said with a easy going grin.

"What can I say I'm a real ladies man." Loki joked before he hugged Lucy. "I'm sorry but I don't have much time left." Loki gained a somber expression. He then grabbed the two knocked out Wizards and said he was only kidding.

Lucy was about to yell at the orange haired Wizard only to notice the look on Ernesti's face as the two looked at one another Ernesti broke the silence. "I think he was being serious with us we should try and see what his story is."

Both Ernesti and Lucy didn't get much sleep so Lucy was a little grouchy in the morning back at Fairy Tail the both Natsu and Gray were fighting about who won the pillow fight.

"Um guys before you get more heated could one of you tell me about Loki." Ernesti asked curiously.

"Nothing much to say really he showed up like three years ago and has been with Fairy Tail ever since then." Gray said.

"Now that, that's settled tell us which one do you think won the pillow fight." Natsu asked excitedly.

"Erza was involved right." Ernesti asked knowing the answer as both men nodded. "Then I'd say she won." Ernesti said about to walk away when Loki's Harem burst in and demanded to know where he was as he broke up with them. To Ernesti that just pointed more to Loki's limited time.

It was at night when Ernesti snuck out and followed Loki to Carin's grave a Wizard who used to have a contract with him before she died.

"I knew you weren't lying about the dying part." Ernesti came out surprising the orange haired man.

"Leave it to the smartest kid in Fairy Tail to figure it all out." Loki said smiling at the boy.

"Not all of it there are still some bits I am missing like who's grave is this." Ernesti asked pointing to the marker.

"That's Carin she was a woman I had a contract with as I am a Celestial Spirit." Loki said with a relaxed smile.

"I see my guess is that you can't last long being here then." The boy said thoughtfully.

"Leave it you, yes you are right a Spirit like me can't last long here as my power comes from the Celestial plane." Loki said grinning a bit more.

"You're Loki the Lion aren't you." Lucy said coming up to the two.

"Yes I am." Loki said he then explained his tale about how he was contracted to Carin but the woman was abusive especially to poor Ares as used the girl as a shield either from her fan boys or attackers. He also went on to explain that one time when Carin was being particularly mean to Ares did Loki swap places with her and refused to go back until Carin ended their contract. Carin was running out of money and got desperate and took on a job that cost her life.

"I see well then the blame really is on her then." Ernesti said as he had really not a lot of respect for the woman who would abuse her summons like she had.

"Now I am going to die here by Carin's grave." Loki said as body was beginning to flicker out of existence as both Lucy and Ernesti went over and caught him setting him on the ground.

"Close gate of the golden lion Leo." Lucy called out in an attempt to send Loki back home as a golden aura surrounded the two Ernesti stood back not really knowing what to do.

"Stop there is nothing you can do the celestial law has been broken and I am being punished." Loki said trying to stop Lucy.

"You want to know something ever since I joined Fairy Tail is that we never abandon each other no matter what." Ernesti said putting his hand on top of Lucy's and pushing mana into Lucy's spell in order to send Leo back home.

"He's right I refuse to give up on my friend." Lucy said.

"Gate of the Golden Lion Leo Close." Both Ernesti and Lucy said together as Ernesti was willing to try anything in order to help save Loki as Lucy was also in the same boat.

Lucy had managed to summon all of her Spirits who stood behind her and Ernesti as the soul king appeared to them. "Leo the Lion has broken the law and is being punished."

"Oh not this again Stache face Leo did not want to kill Carin." Lucy yelled at the king of the Celestial plane.

"Stache face." The being said being taken aback.

"Listen I know that Carin died because of what Leo did however he did it in order to protect another spirit who was being abused by her." Ernesti began. "That alone should at least let you reconsider this action and if you don't well we'll just have to find a way to smuggle him home whether you like it or not." Ernesti gave one of his grins that saved for fighting in a silhouette knight.

"I see perhaps it is not the person who is responsible but the law itself this will be looked into." The Celestial King said. "However Ernesti Echevalier if you were to ever make a contract with a spirit I think Aquarius would become quite jealous." As said spirit blushed.

"Wait a minute how come she likes him so much?" Lucy yelled indignantly.

"I myself haven't a clue." The King said in puzzlement.

"Thanks but I think I'll leave the whole Celestial Spirits in Lucy's care as I don't think I'd be any good at the whole contract thing." Ernesti said standing up.

"I see well then come along Leo." The King said as he disappeared taking Loki with him leaving a key for Lucy to summon him as all the spirits left except for Virgo and Aquarius.

"It is so good to finally meet you." Virgo said bowing to Ernesti.

"Make sure to keep this idiot from dropping my key." Aquarius said patting Ernesti's head.

"Why are you so nice to him." Lucy yelled as the two spirits disappeared.

"Come on Lucy we have to head back to the guild to tell them what happened." Ernesti said as he jogged away as Lucy followed after him with her head downcast mumbling so not fair.

It was morning as the whole situation was explained to the rest of the Fairy Tail members as Leo presented tickets to a resort he was going to take his girls to but decided to give them to Lucy.

"Well you guys have fun on your trip." Ernesti said hoping to do a few jobs while they were away.

"Oh and what makes you think you aren't coming along with us." Lucy said with a smile that made Ernesti sweat a little as she grabbed the boy and threw him over her shoulder as he was to stunned to move.

Outside both Juvia and the strange black haired girl who cuddled with Ernesti in his bed were watching the group leave as the strange girl decided to ask the blue haired woman a question to help break the ice between the two.

"So which one do you have your eyes on?" She asked keeping a steady watch.

"I am keeping an eye on Gray Fullbuster." Juvia said not letting her eyes to wander.

"I'm watching Ernesti Echevalier, oh I'm Lisa Winfield." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Juvia." The blue haired woman introduced herself.

"Want to sneak on the boat in order to follow them to where they're going." Lisa said.

"Sure." Juvia said as the two soon left their spots.


	19. Chapter 19

Ernesti was currently making a sand castle well more like a copy of his old fort that he used to run back in his old world he was wearing a pair of blue swim shorts with bandages wrapped around his chest apparently it was taboo for him to show off his upper body. Just behind a tree with a blush on her face was Lisa Winfield and ways back from her looking through a spy glass was the white haired woman who peeped on Ernesti while taking notes about her latest source of inspiration.

Ernesti looked over and saw Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza playing game of beach volley ball with happy jumping from foot to foot on the hot sand before pulling a fishing rod out and trying to catch something as he sprouted wings and flew out over the water.

Ernesti then went over and decided to go for a swim in the water as he turned around he noticed that everyone from Fairy Tail was running along side the beach he couldn't help but smile at how happy everyone looked even Erza looked to be enjoying herself immensely. Taking a quick dip in the water he began swimming out a little ways before coming back what he saw he wish he could bleach his brain of.

Holding Happy as a makeshift item to block from view his private area was Gray as the blue cat was equally unhappy about his predicament as Gray was yelling at Natsu to give him back his shorts as said person held the swim trunks a good distance away jumping about. With Lucy and Erza both shaking their heads at the whole event as Juvia watched on from behind a tree.

"Things I did not need to see." Ernesti said to himself as he had the odd sensation of being watched again as Lisa fainted seeing a fully nude man in front of her and the mystery girl was launched off the ground from a nose bleed.

Back at the hotel room Erza was busy lounging about on the balcony enjoying the relaxing rays of the sun as she fell asleep unfortunately she thought about her time building a particular tower of heaven.

Elsewhere Ernesti found another bath house and wanted to give it a try unknown to him he was being followed by one pervy girl and a black haired girl. The baths however where coed meaning both boys and girls could bathe together however with the Casino going it didn't look he'd have many people to trouble him.

Getting changed quickly he stepped into the relaxing waters and began to enjoy the waters as Lisa had a serious blush going on as she sat a good distance away to shy and nervous to approach the boy. However the white haired female made a quick few notes and began her approach to the child with a pair of tissue up her nose.

"Greetings young man might I sit next to you." The white haired girl said to the child.

"Um I guess so." Ernesti said somewhat uncertainly. "Mind me asking who my seating partner is?"

"Not at all behold for it is I a woman of great admires woman envy me for my beauty from North, South, East, and West of Fiora men faun over my beauty as I am the great Toad Wizard Jasmine." The girl said doing a strange dance standing on top of the head of a toad that mysteriously appeared as Ernesti noticed some script and a pen in the weird girls hand.

"Do you stick strictly to toads or can you make other things as well." Ernesti asked out of the blue.

"I normally stick to toads but there are other things I can do with my pen however I'm not that shabby in a fist fight." Jasmine boasted proudly.

"Care to give me some lessons I've already got a good grasp of swordplay but learning to use my fists might come in handy." Ernesti said as the girl grinned some.

"Of course I could." Jasmine smile broadened.

Back with Erza she got changed and decided she was going to play some games at the casino Natsu and Happy were at a machine that wasn't giving them very good luck. Gray had been approached by Juvia and was sharing a drink with her as she wanted to join Fairy Tail to be closer to Gray.

Erza was winning at the poker table as Lucy looked impressed by the woman's luck until they changed the dealer who was a blond haired man with blue eyes and had a small tattoo on his chin Erza recognized him as Sho.

Natsu was busy hitting the machine he was gambling at when a block like man in a blue suit sunglasses and black hat approached the salamander and Gray was approached by a man with a scarf on his head with black hair a metal piece that covered his lower jaw a sash that went over his left shoulder held in place by a belt with black pants on and shoes.

Millianna however was to keep an eye on Ernesti and subdue him if possible the cat lovers brown hair was shaped into a pair of cat ears as her face was catlike she wore a pink dress with a yellow jacket white stockings and pink shoes. She was beginning to have doubts as the one girl was somewhat well known to have an extensive spy network. The other girl came from the Dark guild Blood Pack as she was the daughter of the current leader with a very over protective big brother.

"Oh Hello to you two there." Millianna and Lisa both froze being noticed by the child who had sweet innocent smile on his face.

"Oh um hi." Lisa squeaked out.

"Hey there." Millianna said with a blush on her face as she imagined what Ernesti would look like with cat ears and a tail.

That was unfortunately the moment when an explosion rocked the area that Ernesti lowered his head and sighed getting out of the relaxing waters he went to the change room.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Jasmine called to the boy.

"Oh you know I'm going to find the manager in order to apologize for something that Natsu most likely wrecked." Ernesti said in a somewhat bored tone.

"What makes you think he's responsible?" Lisa called out as well as Millianna had similar thoughts on it.

"This is Natsu we are talking about who has a long standing track record of breaking things." Ernesti said as if it made the most sense in the world.

"Um I didn't get any of your two's names what are they?" Ernesti said as the group of four walked to the Casino to find Erza and Lucy in order to somewhat soften the blow and keep Natsu in line.

When they reached the area they saw that Erza and Lucy were standing over a pile of cards that peoples voices coming from them as Wally, Simon and Sho were in the same room. "I'm a little lost what's going on here." Ernesti said as he was getting ready for a fight.

"We're here for Erza Scarlet." Simon said to the boy who continued to look even more lost by the second seeing the child's somewhat lost look the man went over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Listen just don't get involved you look like a sweet kid you really do."

It was then that Millianna had restrained Lisa, Jasmine, and Lucy while Simon kept Ernesti held firmly in place before Wally nailed Erza in the back knocking her out. "Time to go." Sho said smiling at Erza.

"Wait there is something I want to do first." Millianna said as she grabbed Ernesti's hand and lead him away coming back a few seconds later Ernesti had on a pair of cat ears with whiskers painted on his face as he was in a white tank top and shorts with a cat tail that seemed to move about on it's own and pair of sandals. "I just knew you'd make an adorable Neko boy." Millianna said rubbing her face on Ernesti's cheek.

"Sorry about this." Simon said before knocking Ernesti out as Millianna set him gently on the ground.

"Hey why does he get special treatment while the rest of us get tied up." Lucy yelled indignantly.

"Simple his cuter." Millianna said.

"I have to agree with her." Lisa said as Jasmine nodded her head in agreement.

"Life is so freaking not fair." Lucy yelled as the others in the could only nod as the heaven's tower group left with Erza.

Ernesti came to a few seconds later he grabbed his gun rods and used the bayonets to cut the bindings on the three girls as everyone was getting their bearings Natsu came in all angry because he'd been shot in the mouth and Happy had been abducted. Gray came in next Ernesti smiled at the woman as she noticed how cute he was up close she still liked Gray better.

"Hi there who might you be." Ernesti asked the blue curly haired Wizard.

"I'm Juvia a former Phantom Lord Wizard I was hoping to join Fairy Tail." Juvia introduced herself.

"Well welcome to Fairy Tail." Ernesti said getting several shocked looks.

"Well then I suppose I need to tell you all something about where your friend is heading." Jasmine said to the group catching their attention as she looked serious. "Have any of you heard of the tower of heaven." With everyone shaking their head she continued. "The tower of heaven is a place where a dark cult was based out of they had grabbed slaves from nearby in order to help build it and sacrifice them in order to resurrect the dead." Ernesti had a pretty good idea of who they were going to bring back.

"Zeref." Ernesti said in knowing tone.

"The very same he is responsible for such being as Lullaby and Deliora and that's just what some know." Gray stiffened at the mention of the demon that destroyed his home however Jasmine knew more but was keeping it to herself. "When they bring him back they hope to remake the world in their image however I believe Siegrain is a part of the tower's construct as Ultear another member on the Magic Council is working with him. Siegrain however has a twin brother by the name of Jelal and it is his ambition to bring Zeref back in order to rule the world sacrificing Erza to do so."

"How do you know all this." Lucy asked worried for Erza.

"I may be a Super Pervert but I am one of the best if not the best spy masters out there." Jasmine said doing funny squishy motions with her hands.

"Come on let's go we gotta save Erza." Natsu said taking off as Ernesti chased after the pink haired man as the others followed close behind.

"Ernesti aren't you going to get changed." Lucy asked.

"I would however that strange girl stole all my clothing." Ernesti said as he had only his gun rods which were fastened to his body by make shift holsters.


	20. Chapter 20

The group sailed along the ocean to the tower due to some special script that Jasmine made Natsu and Ernesti weren't suffering from their problem at the current moment. There was one odd thing that happened as all the birds and fish started dying the closer they got to the tower they found wreckage to Fiore naval ship.

"The secrecy about the place was tightened a long time ago getting any actual information has been difficult." Jasmine spoke seriously.

They soon landed and got off the ship they noticed the guards that were by the front entrance and came up with a plan to use an underwater entrance that Juvia found.

"Nice work Juvia." Ernesti congratulated the water woman. "Gray aren't you going to say something." Ernesti gave the ice user a hard look.

"Uh yeah nice job." Gray quickly added not wanting to get on the wrong side of the silver haired boy.

Juvia beamed at the praise she was getting as the group made to enter the water Lucy stopped Ernesti from going any further.

"And just where is it do you think you are going stay here and guard the boat." Lucy said dragging the boy over to the boat they came in on.

Ernesti wanted to protest but it was to late as everyone had dived in leaving the poor boy to the boring task of guarding the boat. Ernesti huffed and then summoned something to help him out his own Motor Beat (Manga version of his own personal Silhouette gear). Making his way up the ramp he then used the grappling cable to grab onto a rock that had one of the guards with their strange winged dog like creature. Ernesti body checked the man who had the wind knocked out of him from the force and fell to the ground as the boy followed up slammed his fist into the dogs head knocking it out. He then equipped the Scorpio auto cross bolt gun and began firing shots from his position at targets.

Under the water Lisa had transformed herself into a Nerid a woman with webbed hands and feet that looked like natural flippers and had blue skin as her hair turned a darker shade of blue and bright blue eyes. As the group followed after Juvia they entered the underwater entrance and came upon a room full of guards. Natsu started off by using flames that shot out of his mouth and Gray came in with Ice lances. Lucy summoned Virgo who promptly punished the guards. Jasmine was busy using her fighting skills that she learned over the years to beat up the guards. Lisa transformed herself into a werewolf that still looked like her only with black fur on her body as her yellow eyes shone brightly with long claws on her feet and hands she was using her claws to beat down the enemy.

It was shortly after that a ramp came down that was an invitation for the group to ascend only to find a buffet spread out as Natsu, Gray, and Juvia dished up Jasmine and Lisa yelled out free food. Both Lisa and Natsu were scarfing down food as Gray, Juvia, and Jasmine ate at far more respectful pace.

"Princess you may want to get some or else it might be all gone." Virgo told Lucy.

"No thanks I don't really have an appetite right now." Lucy said looking at Natsu and Lisa consuming food at a rapid pace.

More guards showed up to take down the Wizards only for Erza to show up and take them down without any difficulty as she looked at the group she was about to be introduced to Juvia when she turned around. "You need to leave go home." Erza said forcefully.

"It's you isn't it Erza Scarlet you were a slave here once." Jasmine said catching the red haired woman by surprise.

"How do you know that?" Erza demanded an answer.

"Please I'm a spy master I know that there used to be a Fairy Tail Wizard held here at one point in time I also know about you being washed up to shore on a nearby island from the tower. I also know about that eye of yours." Jasmine said as tears began to form in Erza's left eye.

"What about her eye?" Lucy looked worriedly at Erza.

"She lost it when she was little." Jasmine said with sigh.

"That doesn't matter any more you need to leave." Erza told the group.

"Correction this tower needs to come down do you have any idea as what kind of damage could happen if Zeref were revived." Jasmine stated.

"So you know." Erza said sighing sadly she had hoped to keep the others from this.

"Erza why didn't you tell anyone about this." Gray asked wanting an answer.

"Jelal or might I say Siegrain how am I doing so far." Jasmine said as she knew that Erza had to have been blackmailed into it.

"We fought them off all the cultist who used to be here it was after our latest escape attempt that I was taken and well you know my eye and Jelal rescued me but we were captured and he was being punished in my stead." Erza said remembering that day.

"So you had enough and decided right then and there to make a stand." Lisa said with eyes that spoke volumes about the respect she had for the woman.

"I had enough of losing things that I just couldn't take it anymore so we revolted and that is when Grandpa Ryouh gave his life to save mine that my powers activated I also managed to make it to Jelal but he was changed." Erza said.

"He then used you as the scapegoat in his plans to keep building the tower my guess is he destroyed the boats and blamed it on you when you were thrown out of here." Jasmine said putting the pieces together.

"I can't tell you but it sounds like the most likely thing." Erza said.

"That's a lie it never happened like that please tell them you're lying." Sho came out he had tears he was forcing back.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but no she isn't she was trying to keep you safe." Jasmine said.

"No that can't be it has to be a lie the only thing that's kept me going has been Jelal's words all these years are you telling me he's lying." Sho said with tears running down his eyes.

"I'm afraid so." Simon showed up. "I was actually trying to stop Jelal from his madness however my plan involved other wizards helping out."

"What now who do I believe any more." Sho said with his head down as tears streamed down his face.

Erza went over and hugged the poor man as he just was lost in what to believe in right at the moment.

Ernesti had made it up the tower and found a very odd room that seemed to be a cat lovers paradise he looked about the area hoping to find happy he almost didn't notice Wally with his arm turned into a gun. Millianna then jumped on the poor man stopping him from firing on the child with his Neko appearance playing a huge roll in saving him.

"Oh there it's you the cat girl." Ernesti said.

"Hello there cute Neko boy." Millianna said with hearts in her eyes.

"Hello there yourself what's your name again." Ernesti asked with a happy smile and closed eyes shooting up his cuteness.

"It's Milliannna." The girl cooed.

"Please to meet you, you wouldn't have seen a cat here blue fur and all that." Ernesti asked about Happy.

Wally was busy lining up a shot when Happy smacked himself into the gun man knocking him off balance Ernesti pulled out his gun rod and gave Wally a shock to knock him out. "Why don't we leave here and talk." Ernesti said as he walked out the door.

"Aw but I want to play with you." Millianna said as Wally dragged himself to his feet.

"We'll play later." Ernesti said to the cat girl.

"Promise." The girl pouted.

"Promise." The boy said with a grin.

The group found Erza and the others rather quickly.

"Ernie what are you doing here I told you to watch the boat." Lucy yelled.

"Correction you told me to guard the boat you never said how I should go about it." Ernesti said to the blond woman.

"Why can't you just stay out of trouble." Lucy said in exasperation.

It was then Jelal's voice rang out through the entire to tower telling them about the council about to use a giant space canon to destroy the tower and that he had three knights waiting for them if they lost Jelal would sacrifice Erza. If they won however they could all go home.

"Somethings off it sounds like he expects the tower to be hit with the canon." Ernesti said as everyone was puzzled as why Jelal would want the tower destroyed after the long time it took to build.

"Why on earth would he want something like that it makes no sense." Wally said confused having followed Ernesti and Millianna.

"Could it be the canon's a catalyst for the tower." Ernesti asked Jasmine as she hummed in thought.

"It is definitely up there my guess is he's got Siegrain pushing for a vote on it." Jasmine said.

"That doesn't matter you need to leave so I can stop him." Erza stated.

"Erza you are one of the strongest women I know and I know I can't hope to guess what any of you went through cause I don't even want to try but if there is one thing that I've learned through out life it's this never forget the people who helped you get to where you are. I know you think you can do this on your own and that this is your way of atoning for the sins you believe let happen here however not for a moment do you think this doesn't affect us." Ernesti was looking into the woman's eyes not backing down from her.

"Ernesti." Erza said surprised she was about to counter.

"You are one of us all of us have become a part of your family in Fairy Tail even these old friends here would miss you a lot if you died so I tell you this one Erza Scarlet." Ernesti said as the Fairy Tail members got close.

**"We are Fairy Tail."** They all said in unison.

"He's right you aren't alone no more dame." Wally said tipping his hat to Erza.

"We aren't leaving you alone anymore." Simon said.

"I know why you wore armour and shielded your heart but I think it's high time you let us be your amour." Ernesti said taking off.

"Hey wait for me." Natsu yelled with Gray chasing after him.

"How did I get so lucky." Erza said with a smile as tears seemed to fall out of her one eye.

"Do you even want to know." Lucy said as Erza wiped her eye as the group nodded before taking off.


	21. Chapter 21

The group made it to the first hurdle a man with an owl head who was shirtless had two rockets strapped to his back with white pants and had owl like feet.

"You guys go on ahead alright." Natsu said.

"Oh hell no I'm kicking this bird brain ass." Lisa said.

"Hey I'll stick around too." Gray said.

"Think you three can handle it." Erza asked looking at the determined looks she was getting.

"Sure can just give one for me when you get to Jellal Erza." Lisa said refocusing on her target.

The others ran off only to run into a man with a guitar that was shaped like an axe he had long black hair white face paint with black lipstick and eyeshadow and was wearing rocker clothing. (looks like a member of the group KISS just saying.)

"Juvia, Lucy I'm leaving this one to you two." Erza said as Lucy sweat with a little worry.

"Hey don't worry doll me and Millianna will stay behind as well." Wally said as the cat girl nodded her head.

Making there way the last person they ran into was a woman she had pink hair with green eyes who was in a white kimono that hung off her shoulders a red logo on the bottom with a black and red sash and red pants with geta sandals on.

"Ernesti please make your way up the top floor Jellal is waiting for you." The woman said to the boy.

"Why would he want to talk me." Ernesti asked.

"I do not know however do try to survive okay." The woman redirected her attention back to her opponents as Ernesti left to go meet Jellal.

Ernesti walked up the stairs to see the man who had a hand some of Erza's pain as he walked up the steps he wondered why he wouldn't ask for Erza instead. He entered to find the man sitting on a thrown like chair wearing a cloak.

"Greetings Ernesti Echevalier do you know who I am." Jellal asked getting a silent stare back at the man. "I'm Jellal Fernandes." The man introduced. "No doubt you have questions."

"I do in fact why did ask for me to come here." Ernesti kept his eyes on the man ready in case he attacked.

"There has been a question that's been floating around my head ever since you arrived at Fairy Tail and that is just who are you clearly I come to a dead end every time I try to delve into your past what I do know is that you are the last Knight of a forgotten kingdom." Jellal said. "There is also something else I have just recently noticed the tower it seems to react to you differently than other people as if it's curious."

"Why would a tower be curious then." Ernesti asked hands near his gun rods like cowboy from a western.

"The tower itself I don't think is however Zeref I believe is you are next to limitless with the potential you wield three elements at the same time as well as somethings those giant robots to help with beings like Lullaby." jellal said seeing Ernesti tense up. "However I believe you might be able to do more I noticed that is barely scratching the surface with your abilities sealed needing a crystal as a focal point in the casting of your magic."

"I am not certain if my magic is sealed away however the fact remains that I do need a catalyst in order to cast the magic I do." Ernesti hadn't moved from his spot.

Down below Lisa had transformed herself into a purple skinned Gargoyle with two horns coming out of her head and sharp talons on her feet and hands as she flew after the owl who used his jet pack to get out of the way. Natsu came in with two flaming whips which the bird man avoided. Gray then shot a bunch of Ice arrows at the man getting a few nicks as the Owl dodged his attacks. Lisa however rammed herself into the mans back as Natsu came in with a flaming fist smashing it into the mans head sending him through the floor.

"Don't think any of you will be able to escape justice." The owl man said slamming a golden fist right into Lisa's gut knocking her into the roof.

"You are beginning to piss me off." The girl yelled charging at the man who dodged to the side but was hit with an ice hammer sending him into a wall.

Natsu had come in to attack the man with another flaming fist only to be grabbed an swallowed by the owl who then used a flaming breath attack on the two remaining fighters who dodged out of the way.

With Lucy, Wally, Millianna, and Juvia they began things with Juvia locking the rock star in a water prison only for the man's hair to absorb the water and grow in length because of it. Wally then shot off a couple of rounds only for the mans hair to absorb the blows for him sending out his hair to attack as Millianna tried to send her rope over in order to restrain him.

"Yo four against one ain't real great odd's looks like I'm going to have to even them with turning one of these lovely chicks into a sucubus for me." The rock star stated

He quickly chose Juvia as he did a wicked guitar solo that soon had Juvia dressed as a female rocker as her face was done up similar to the man. "Come on it's time to have a hell of a show." Juvia said as she began to attack the others with Millianna's rope not doing anything and Wally's shots pretty much useless do to Juvia turning her body into water. Lucy tried attacking the man with her whip only for Juvia to intercept her and knock her whip aside with a blast of water.

The kimono wearing woman began her attack by using a sword strike sending a cut across the way as her attack was stopped by a big toad holding a naginata spear that had been summoned by Jasmine as she held her pen out. Sho then tried sending cards out in order to catch the woman all of them were cut in half by the intended target. Erza had changed into her Knight armour and was raining swords down of the pink haired woman who cleaved them all in two. Simon used his dark magic abilities only for the woman to see through it and send an attack his way as he narrowly avoided it.

"Damn she's strong." She said.

"That's Ikaruga for you one of the strongest swords women around." Jasmine said as she sent the toad to attack which was slashed in half by the woman and faded away.

"I'm told Ernesti named one of his Robots after me how flattering." The pink haired woman said.

"I'm sure it's a coincidence." Erza said charging in with a strike from her own sword only to have the woman break Erza's sword and her armour getting wrecked in the process as Sho came in and attacked with more cards as Simon got Erza away where she turned into her Flame Empress as Sho's attack failed.

"Even so it's kind of nice having ones name being associated with something that powerful." The woman stated.

"And Ernies fan club grows." Jasmine said as she delivered a powerful punch to the woman's head who ducked and would have countered if she didn't have to block a powerful kick sending her skidding back.

With Ernesti he was still ready to draw at a moments notice as Jellal looked at the boy knowing Ernesti didn't stand a chance against him. "You know you could always join me nobody else has to die here." Jellal said as Ernesti tensed up.

"And why on earth would I want to do that when you want to sacrifice Erza to bring back one of the worst mass murdering Wizards to ever be known." Ernesti said with a raised brow.

"Honestly do you really think you can beat me." Jellal taunted.

"Won't know unless I try." Ernesti then pulled out both gun rods and fired a powerful fire ball at Jellal who moved out of the way as his cloak was charred mess on the thrown. Jellal came in with a punch at high speeds as Ernesti used his gun rods to send him back where Jellal's fist was only a few inches from the boys chin. Bringing up his gun rod he used a powerful lightning bolt to make Jellal pull back as the man came in at Ernesti's back barely turned in time to block the attack.

"I can't see why I should let good potential go to waste I think I'll keep you." Jellal said as he landed on his feet as Ernesti hit the wall he used the wind and hardened his body in order to lessen the damage.

Lisa and Gray kept dodging the fire attacks that the owl man was using on them until Lisa got behind the man and grabbed hold of him where Gray used an ice hammer on the mans gut to make him spit out Natsu Lisa let go but came down with a elbow attack on the back of his neck knocking the owl out.

"Man I'm spent I can't go on anymore." Lisa said in disappointment.

"Hey you did a good job getting this far." Gray said as Natsu came to.

"I know it's just some day I hope to be great Wizard regardless of where I come from." Lisa said with a smile.

"Hey Happy can you get her down to the boat." Natsu asked the blue cat.

"Aye sir." Happy wrapped his tail around Lisa and took off.

With Lucy, Millianna, and Wally contending with possessed Juvia as the rocker used her as a shield to stop any attacks getting to him from the three. Juvia became a torrent of water barreling her way at the group as Lucy came up with an idea as she grabbed one of her keys and rammed it into the water.

"Open Gate Of The Water Bearer Aquarius." Lucy called out as the Mermaid woman came out and then flooded the entire area with water which caused the rock stars hair to fall off as the attack died down Juvia was returned to normal.

"Thanks dame we owe you." Wally said falling back catching his breath.

"Yeah Lucy Whucy." Millianna said tiredly resting her head on her arms on the ground.

"You idiot if you do something like this again you will wish you hadn't been born and if I find out you summon me from some toilet it'll be worse." Aquarius said Lucy who was shaking in fear as Juvia gulped in fear to.

"Yes ma'am." Lucy said quickly as Aquarius turned around and left.

"I wonder what it would have been like to be that boys summon." Aquarius mumbled before disappearing.

Lucy had fallen to the ground to tired to move as Juvia was right next to her as both Wally and Millianna came over to the two and helped them down to the boat.

Erza's Fire Empress was destroyed as she summoned a set that was just a pair of wraps around her chest and red pants that had flames on the bottom she charged in with both her Katana's in each hand as Ikaruga came in as well they crossed each other.

Erza's Katana in her right hand broke as Ikaruga's Katana broke as the woman collapsed to the ground due to her injuries as Erza was panting.

"Only one thing to do Erza and we can't help you with it." Jasmine said driving her elbow into Simon's gut knocking him out and on Sho's neck sending into dream land. "It's all you my dear I'm sorry." Jasmine sighed sadly.

"Don't be this day has been coming for a long time now." Erza said as the girl picked up everyone including the pink haired girl and left only meeting the salamander along the way.

"Erza's off to finish it isn't she." Natsu asked as Jasmine nodded her head. "Good I won't interfere then."

Jasmine came upon Gray carrying the two other members of the group that worked for Jellal as the duo made it down to the boat.

"Just why did you carry us out anyways." Ikaruga asked.

"Simple this is something Erza needs to settle and you three don't really want to be left for dead do you." Jasmine said she hoped Ernesti would be okay.

Ernesti was knocked into another wall he had a few bruises on his body but all in all he was doing pretty good right now Jellal was about to send the boy crashing to the ground when a glint of light reflected off the child's eye. Erza came in with a sword swipe that Jellal ducked under Ernesti came up with his Bayonets at Jellal's face.

The tower was then surrounded by a yellow light Ernesti didn't have a very good feeling about it as the entire tower was captured in a blast of energy.

At the Magic council the whole hall was in chaos as Ultear was using her magic to wreck the place as Siegrain left to go see Erza again. Siegrain appeared and Managed to fuse with Jellal as he then rushed forward knocking Ernesti aside and grabbing Erza by the neck pushing her into a diamond that was part of the tower as it turned into an amalgamation hoping to sacrifice her.

Natsu would have none of it as his fist slammed into Jellal's cheek sending him skidding across the ground where he then pulled Erza out. "Ya jerk trying to sacrifice Erza like that." Natsu yelled.

Jellal quickly got to his feet as he then rushed Natsu even faster than before nailing Natsu with a kick to the back Erza struggled to her feet and summoned two swords and attacked Jellal as he kicked her in the stomach sending her flying back. Natsu came in with a flaming fist only for Jellal to move quickly and land a hard punch on Natsu's chest before uppercutting him sending the salamander flying. Erza back on her feet came in and tried to bring both blades down on Jellal's head as he jumped back only for Natsu's foot to land itself in Jellal's but. Jellal quickly back handed Natsu sending him skidding on the ground towards Erza.

"I've had enough of this die salamander." Jellal said firing a powerful attack that was blocked by Ernesti in his motor beat that had him harden his body and used the wind to add as a buffer. The motor beat was busted to bits leaving Ernesti to weather the continued attack at the end of it Ernesti was still standing but his entire body was covered in injuries. Trying to stay standing the boy fell to knee then to the ground.

"Ha foolish it's shear miracle that you even survived that alone." Jellal was impressed the youth.

"That's the strength of a Fairy Tail Wizard for you." As Natsu ate some of the tower sending a stronger flaming breath attack at Jellal who was hit full force. Natsu began to suffer problems as it seemed the tower was having a negative affect on him.

Natsu quickly burned it away his skin became more scale like as he quickly came in and delivered a hard punch on Jellal as the dragon then raced ahead as Jellal recovered. Jellal tried to get behind Natsu only for the pink haired man to turn and send a powerful punch to Jellal's face sending him away. Natsu came in with one of his fists held by his other hand and sent a powerful strike that sent Jellal right through the floor.

Natsu landed and powered down as Erza came over and grabbed hold of her friend as she carried him she grabbed Ernesti who was knocked out on the ground. The tower began to explode with energy at random areas Erza then decided to sacrifice herself in order to save everyone.

Natsu saw it and wasn't about to let it happen he would never abandon a friend.

Ernesti was sleeping heavily as his eyes opened he was standing in front of the old guild hall of Fairy Tail it looked so much younger then the one he smashed. He walked inside as everyone turned there attention to except a certain red haired girl sitting alone no doubt about it was Erza, Ernesti couldn't tell if he was really in the past or was simply dreaming.

He walked right over to her everyone took notice of Ernesti's injured body and made comments about as he sat down in a chair directly across Erza as her one eye was covered by a patch.

"Listen leave me alone." Erza said not wanting to be friendly at the moment lifting her gaze up she saw the injured form of the other person who had a great big smile aimed at her. "What the hell happened to you." Erza yelled as she stood up.

"Oh you know had my vacation ruined by a certain individual in a tower." Ernesti said to younger form of Erza.

"You should see someone about those injuries." Erza said as she was about to drag the kid to nearest healer.

"You're probably right." Ernesti said standing up and making his way to the exit. "See you later Erza Scarlet." Ernesti said as he walked out the door.

"How does he know my name?" Erza said dumbstruck.

"Hey do you know that girl?" Gray asked the red head who shook her head as he seemed to know about her then his words rang in her head and she remembered the tower of heaven.

"Hey wait." Erza said running out the guild hall in order to find the strange kid that appeared. "Just who are you?" Erza said to no one as the area was completely deserted.

"That sit was just plain weird." Gray said following Erza.

Erza was having a vision of her own funeral that's when a memory entered her mind she hadn't thought about it in such a long time but she saw Ernesti in the past all beat up. "That's why I always want to keep him safe." Erza wanted to know who was the strange child who visited her so long ago.

Looking up she saw a hand reaching out to her as she reached out as well it was time to come home heaven could wait just a bit longer for her. Erza woke up on the beach with Natsu holding her as Ernesti was curled up on the sand as the duo were knee deep in the water.

"Erza you have to promise me you won't do anything like that again." Natsu said.

"Yes Natsu I will." Erza said to the salamander.

"Promise." Natsu yelled.

"I promise." Erza said as Natsu passed out kneeling in the water as Erza brought her head close to his rubbing his hair.

"Erza, Natsu." Lucy, Happy, Juvia, Gray, Sho, Millianna, Wally and Simon approached the three Wizards happy for their friends safety.

**Ending it here I will begin my apology of the whole back in time deal with Ernesti I just thought it would be something neat to do and was stuck in my head. Also I am midway through the 41 episode of Fairy Tail as the next chapter will most likely be focused on it.**

**Also thanks to everyone who has ever read this thing I don't get why you like this story I mean I bet there has to be a way better writer out there who could do this story more justice than me but I thank you all for the support.**


	22. Chapter 22

Ernesti woke to the room they were staying at the hotel on the resort of course being snuggled by a certain cat girl and having Lucy holding onto him gave him some red cheeks. He looked over and saw Natsu, Happy, and Erza sharing a bed scanning further in he as noticed Sho ,Wally, and Simon were sharing a bed. Gray and Juvia were bed sharing with the water woman holding onto the ice users chest as her head lay in his neck.

"How long was I out for." Ernesti asked no one in particular.

"About twenty hours you sure took a beating kid." Jasmine said sitting in a chair.

"Where's Lisa?" Ernesti looked about the room.

"She was taken home by her mother no less of coarse she helped bandage you up to." Jasmine said with a smile before it faded. "Listen Ernesti about why I'm here is because I've been spying on you normally I wouldn't take such a job but see the thing is the Magic Council knows next to nothing about you or where you come from."

"I see." Ernesti returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"Ernesti your potential is vast hell even if Jellal was curious about you then by extension we have to assume Zeref is as well." Jasmine said.

"He is." Ernesti had Jasmine surprised. "Zeref is curious about me."

"Ernesti you survived a blast from Jellal injured as you are he isn't one of the Ten Wizard Saints for nothing then there's the fact you can use three elements that is at least what is known and your robots too." Jasmine said. "Ernesti your magic might be sealed off but you some how manage to access it if only a portion so my question to you is have you ever tried different magic or elements other than the ones you know."

"No I haven't why?"

"You might want to experiment on it well that's about all I'm going to say on the matter gotta go give my report to the Magic Council." Jasmine then disappeared in a flash of light.

The next morning Ernesti woke up and stretched he looked his body over and noticed all the bandages on it everyone was still sleeping. He went over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet and splashed his face looking at the water he remembered Jasmine's words. Ernesti went and Grabbed his gun rod and began to manipulate the water a little then an idea came to his mind it was a little on the childish side of things. Natsu and Grays snores however were all the motivation he needed though as he took the water and made it float in the air turning it into a massive water dragon. He then cooled the water down with a little ice manipulation and sent the water dragon about the room soaking everyone with ice cold water.

"Ah what the hell that's cold." Natsu yelled jumping up.

"It's freezing." Lucy shivered with Millianna giving a cat sound as she rubbed her shoulders.

"Who on earth did this?" Erza yelled.

Ernesti had gotten on his swim shorts as the others were rudely woken up by the cold water except for Gray who didn't mind the cold only the fact he had gotten wet and Juvia woke up due to Gray waking.

"What's going on." Gray asked.

"What the hell man why'd you have Juvia soak us with ice cold water?" Natsu pointed accusingly at the ice Wizard.

"Natsu I've been asleep when I got wet as has Juvia." Gray yelled back ready to punch the dragon slayer.

"Well if the dame didn't do it then who did." Wally asked.

"Better question where is Ernesti." Simon said looking for the child that is when they heard a door click shut as the room door was closed.

"You don't think Ernesti managed to use water and ice together do you." Lucy asked a little freaked out at the fact the boy could wake her in such a way.

"Hah I knew it he definitely is an ice Wizard so there Natsu." Gray boasted triumphantly.

"As if he still uses fire more." Natsu got in Gray's face.

"I'm taking a shower." Erza said moving to the bathroom. "Oh and one more thing he's going to be a reequip Wizard if I have anything to say about it."

"You might have to fight Mirajane for that." Gray said as Erza just smiled and entered the Bathroom.

Once everyone was cleaned up and they all went down to the beach to see Ernesti soaking his feet in the water he was still sore all over from the fight but this was a vacation and he wasn't going to spend the entirety of it in bed.

Erza noticed him and walked over to the child and sat down next to him. "So you're the one who so rudely roused us in the morning." Erza saw Ernesti's smile get big.

"Just a little invention on my part." Ernesti said looking out in the distance and could see the birds flying away.

"I'll bet best you try and not do to much you are still healing after all." Erza said.

"I'll only make that promise if you try to take it easy." Ernesti said to the red haired woman.

"And the man drives a hard bargain alright I'll try and not over exert myself." Erza said smiling herself.

"Well that being said lets go have some fun while we can." Ernesti said looking behind him and seeing everyone standing there with their own smiles.

The vacation was great for the Fairy Tail Wizards but on the last day Erza's group of friends from the tower of heaven were going to set off on their own adventures to find their own way in life.

"You guys didn't think we'd let you leave without saying goodbye did you." Ernesti said appearing out of the shadows.

"Listen kid we need to do this all our lives we've only known that tower but now we need to make our own way in life." Wally said as Ernesti's smile lit up his face.

"In that case let's give you a Fairy Tail Farewell Erza if you would." Ernesti said as Erza came out and changed into another set of Knight Armour this one with a lance that had a flag that had Fairy Tails banner on it.

Erza then gave the three decrees of leaving Fairy Tail as everyone from the tower said a very tearful goodbye to their sister figure.

"Alright guys light em up." Erza said as the Fairy Tail Wizards came out onto the beach and began making fire works with their own magic. Ernesti decided to be a little creative and made a giant cat head in the sky out of fire which Millianna loved as Happy was delighted as well.

The group finally made it back and were happy to be home when they got to the guild it was different as it looked like a castle. Getting inside they were greeted by Levy who immediately clomped Ernesti in a tight hug as the boy winced a little but was happy the woman was up and about again.

There was a gift shop, a game room, a pool, and a stage that Mirajane used to play a song for the group that came back from a somewhat less than ideal vacation.

Juvia appeared and the master had one more member who joined Fairy Tail as it was revealed that Gajeel was the new member everybody tensed up except for one person.

"Hey Gajeel nice to see you again." Ernesti called out to the man as everyone gave Ernesti a shocked look even Gajeel himself was surprised by the warm welcome as Levy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ernie he attacked the guild kidnapped me and was the one personally responsible for nailing Droy, Jet, and Levy to a tree as well as attack you how can you not have a grudge against him." Lucy yelled at the boy as everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Oh that well I don't see the point really and he's another Dragon Slayer right so he's like Natsu and I just can't wait to see what he can do." Ernesti spoke excitedly about working next to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Jeez kid nothing stops you does it." Gajeel said as everyone was stunned by the boys answer.

"Don't we know it, it's next to impossible to get him to stop once he gets an idea in his head." Levy said with a smile.

"Oh Droy, Jet please try not to let the past upset you okay." Ernesti said with a relaxed tone. "Otherwise I might become upset." Ernesti flashed the two men an innocent smile as the two Wizards gulped as the other members began to shiver remembering what the boy did to Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy from the Galuna incident. Only people who weren't affected were Mirajane, Levy, Makarov, and Erza the first two knew Ernesti had a soft spot for them and the last two knew he respected them to much.

"Okay you all can't tell me you're scared of this kid." Gajeel asked.

"You didn't see what he did once he came back from Galuna island to Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy." One of the Wizards said darkly.

"Or what he did to Laxus when he upset him." Lucy shook in fear.

"Okay well that being said Ernesti I hope you don't mind if I keep an eye on him." Erza said to the boy.

"Of coarse I don't mind." Ernesti beamed a smile at the woman.

Natsu however had a few choice words for the other dragon slayer and got right up in Gajeel's face. "Hey just because you joined doesn't mean I don't have a bone to pick with you." The fire dragon slayer yelled.

"Oh yeah this was only place I could get work." Gajeel yelled back.

"Ahem you two aren't going to do anything to trash the hall are you." Ernesti said as sickly sweet smile made it's way onto his as he pulled out one of his gun rods as both Gajeel and Natsu both froze on the spot.

"Of coarse not." Gajeel said in fear sweating.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Natsu said.

"Good alright I want to explore this place uh Levy would you mind." Ernesti said returning to normal as the woman and boy went about looking over the hall.

"That's why we don't upset him." Natsu said still shaking.

"My entire life just flashed before my eyes." Gajeel said holding his chest where his heart was.

"You know me and Droy were going to beat the crap out of you for what you did to us but I think that was punishment enough." Jet said as Droy nodded.

"Why couldn't that kid be any older I could retire and leave the place to him." Makarov yelled out as Ernesti was always the best person to get the guild back in order.

It was a few minutes later and the entire guild hall was in a great big brawl as everyone was attacking everyone even Erza seemed to be upset about something with Makarov standing there with tears coming out his eyes. Ernesti took one look at the guild hall and sighed pulling out his gun rods lining them up to either wall as the magic circles appeared. "No place like home right Levy." Ernesti said.

Makarov noticed and quickly dived behind the bar where Lucy and Mirajane were as everyone took notice of the magic circles around Ernesti. "Ernesti no." The entire guild yelled as Gajeel was confused but it was to late as the sound of an electrical attack was heard outside the guild hall with everyone being knocked out. The only people who weren't were Ernesti, Levy, Lucy, Mirajane, and Makarov.

Laxus came in angered about something. "Alright where is he know what I heard while I was away was that Fairy Tail has become a laughing stock with everyone calling us Wimpy Fail." Laxus said looking around the normally guild hall and was met with silence.

"Oh hey Laxus you're back." Mirajane greeted cheerfully.

"What the hell where is everyone." Laxus said as his gaze went to the floor noticing all the knocked out Fairy Tail members even Erza was there. "What the hell happened are we being attacked." Laxus yelled.

"No." Mirajane said with a lifted brow as Gajeel summoned the strength to at least lift his finger to point at Ernesti before passing out again.

"How?" Laxus was looking at Ernesti who had big smile on his face.

"What can we say the kid knows how to keep the guild in line." Makarov said as Lucy was looking at the guild members who were beginning to get back on their feet.

"Uh remind us to never have brawls when Ernesti is around." Natsu said.

"Aye sir." Happy said some what wobbling on his feet as he was hit to.

"I think Ernesti put a little more power into it than last time." Macao said as everyone nodded.

"Uh I think I have a healthy fear of that kid now." Gajeel said getting to his feet.

Elsewhere at the Magic Council a meeting between Jasmine and the members was taking place as the white haired girl went over her report.

"And that sums up everything I know thus far." Jasmine said to the others in the room.

"Still no closer to knowing who Ernesti Echevalier is however the information about Jellal and the tower of heaven is a concern to." A member said.

"Good thing it was destroyed then." Another one said.

"If I may please keep up my observations of the boy." Jasmine said.

"Please do we must learn all we can about young Ernesti." The first member said as Jamsine bowed her head and left.


	23. Chapter 23

Ernesti had awoken to find Natsu sleeping in Lucy's bed this was probably the only time he was depending on Lucy to secure the rent however as it stood she had bad luck with it. Well her bad luck was in the form of Natsu and Gray those two could quite easily destroy an entire city. Ernesti covered Natsu up in a blanket with Happy right next to the dragon slayer.

Ernesti was ordered by Levy, Erza, Lucy, and Makarov to not do anything to strenuous for the next little while he knew the reason for it despite having recovered well he needed to rest a bit. Deciding to at least do something he began to draw designs for new Silhouette Knights in order not to go crazy he Lucy wrote and well Ernesti was curious so he read her story it was actually pretty good.

He thought about the gift shop for a moment I mean the action figure that was of Lucy was said to be a hot seller and he remembered putting models together in his previous life of giant robots. A light bulb hit him as hard as the car did in his first life leading to his reincarnation he did miss his old life but what man has not entertained the notion of piloting a giant robot. Still what he was thinking about now well he could make a little money on the side from the gift shop.

Taking off for the guild hall he quickly ran past Lucy and Plue knocking the two over from the speed he was going.

"What was that?" Lucy looked about as Plue didn't know as well.

Arriving at the guild hall in record time the doors were slammed open as everyone turned to see Ernesti standing there.

"Ernesti what are you doing here I thought I told you to rest." Makarov said in a tone that showed he wasn't impressed.

"I have an idea to make money sir." Ernesti said to the guild hall.

"It better not be dangerous." Makarov said showing he was going to order the youth back home soon.

"It isn't I swear I was thinking about the Lucy toy that was made." Ernesti said getting some recognition.

"Aw are best seller." The man running the gift shop said.

"I was thinking what if we made toys of the robots I pilot." Ernesti said getting a few why didn't I think of that looks.

"I see can you design them." Makarov asked.

"Who do you think built them." Ernesti said grinning.

"We'll get to work on it." Levy said leading Ernesti away.

Lucy came home as she was about to settle in and relax she took a look at the table and noticed some drawings as she looked over them they looked like designs for the robots Ernesti likes to use.

"Gee kid really doesn't like slowing down." Lucy said with a smile.

Lucy treated herself to some relaxing time at home as she was about to crawl into bed she noticed somebody was in there in the form of Natsu and Happy.

"Just five more minutes okay." Natsu said in his drowsy state.

"Oh hell no get out." Lucy yelled at the salamander.

"You shouldn't yell at him to much Lucy he gets sick after eating an element that isn't fire." Happy said having woken up.

"So he gets sick if isn't fire." Lucy said as Happy nodded.

"He got like this after Laxus fed him some lightning." Happy said.

"How'd he do that?" Lucy became curious.

"Natsu challenged Laxus to a fight he got beat up pretty bad." Happy said as Lucy picked the blue cat up.

"Oh really I had no idea he was that strong." Lucy said in surprise.

"Yep even Mirajane was known as the She Devil." Happy said causing Lucy a small bit of worry.

"Good thing she has a soft spot for Ernie right." Lucy was about to send the talking cat on his way before she noticed something in the cats pack. "Oh hey you got something here."

Lucy opened the poster up for the beauty pageant.

Meanwhile Ernesti had drawn up the designs for the toy robots he had the Salodreah, Kaldatoah, Tellastalle, and the Kaldatoah Dasch all done.

"Good job Ernie did you hear about the Fantasia Parade." Levy asked.

"Oh yeah heard about that heard there was going to be a beauty contest going on." Ernesti smiled.

"Yeah I think all us girls are going to enter into it even Lucy and Erza are going to be in it to." Levy said with a smile.

"That's great I'll be sure to watch." Ernesti said noticing a shadow over him.

"Actually Ernie we were thinking it might be a good idea for you to enter into it as well." Levy said as Ernesti smile actually strained a little.

"Um you do realize I'm a boy right." Ernesti said nervously.

"Don't worry we have the perfect costume for you." Mirajane said as she put her hand on Ernesti's shoulder and smiled at the boy causing Ernesti to consider making a run for it. "Grab his legs Levy." Mirajane grabbed under his arms as Levy grabbed the boys legs as the two women walked off with a very worried Ernesti.

The next day as the contest was about to begin Lucy and Erza were watching for what the completion had in store for them. Coming up first was Cana who quickly used her cards to change her clothes into a bikini swimsuit. Next was Juvia who did the same with her water magic as Lucy was beginning to get a little worried. Next up was Mirajane who used her magic to change her head into that of Happy and Gajeel which sort of was a shot in her foot. Erza used her Reequip magic to turn her clothes into that of a gothic Lolita. Levy had used her Magic to make solid words appear in the back ground as she was being cheered on by Droy and Jet. Bisca had come out in a sexy pair of underwear and shot four coins with her riffle.

"Alright everyone I know that this is a strictly girls only contest but we decided to bend the rules for this newest addition to Fairy Tail." Max the announcer said. "Welcome him with a warm reception entry number Seven Ernesti Echevalier." At those words Ernesti was shoved out to the people who stared at the boy.

Ernesti was wearing a pair of golden heeled sandals his he was cover in a white toga that went down to his knees and was sleeveless as he also had on a pair of wings with the tips reaching the floor. Ernesti smile but in the back of his head he was plotting sweet revenge against Levy and Mirajane. He wouldn't hurt them but he was going to make sure they never did anything like this again.

"It's a pleasure to be here even though I was kidnapped and forced against my own will to participate." Ernesti said as he looked out people were stunned not for the first time had they began to reconsider the boys gender. "Um guys I think I'll just leave if that's alright."

Ernesti went over and was about to stand next to the over girls when he noticed something wrong they seemed like statues except one brown haired girl in a green dress with a pair of glasses over brown eyes and blue boots that went up to her thigh and a pink cape.

"Well aren't you cute." The girl said before turning the boy to stone it was shortly after Lucy was turned as well and Laxus had a contest made so that he could take over Fairy Tail.

The other members made a mad dash in order to save everyone except for Natsu and Makarov as the guild leader was trapped because of Freed and Natsu was trapped as well. The first order of business was thinning the numbers which started with Droy and Jet being force to fight Alzach with the victor being Alzach. It continued on like this for the next little while as the Fairy Tail members dropped down to just Natsu, Gajeel, and Makarov with the Gray being taken out by Big Slow. Elfman had been taken down by Evergreen herself. Reedus tried to make a run for it but wound up fighting Freed with which he lost.


	24. Chapter 24

Erza's false eye had actually saved her as the spell was broken because of it she then tracked down Evergreen, Gajeel would have joined to had he not been trapped like Natsu and Makarov. Evergreen taunted the queen of the Faires Titania herself as she fired at her with lights that exploded.

Erza wasn't all that outclassed here as all she had to do was summon more swords in order to deflect the blasts that she used her feet to do as she charged the brown haired woman and pinned her to the wall. The woman tried to use the threat of shattering the others still turned to stone only to be punched in the face by the red haired woman. Evergreen realizing she lost undid her spell it was only a moment later a large shadow appeared over the thunder legion Wizard that a sense of foreboding entered into her body. Turning slowly she then saw the Dragon Bane guild as well as well as Lisa and her guild mates with Jasmine there as well.

"I hope you realize judgement will not be kind." Alice said in a tone that promised lots of pain.

"Yeah well see you later." Evergreen ran off so fast a dust cloud in her form answered.

"Get back here." And the chase was on as Evergreen ran for her life from some very angry women and a few men who didn't buy Ernesti as a boy.

"With my last breath I curse you Laxus." Evergreen screamed to the heavens.

Erza could only watch and shake her head at the whole thing. "Maybe I should have let them handle it." Said the red haired beauty.

With the now destoned members of Fairy Tail they saw orbs surround the village with lightning bolts on them.

"Oh no he's going to use the thunder palace." Makarov said in a panic.

Ernesti wasted no time in summoning his motor beat and fired a round at one of the orbs only to suffer from an electrical attack that would hit whoever destroyed the orbs in the sky.

"I'm so glad I had this thing protect from electricity however it only reduces the pain." Ernesti said as he cringed a little at the damage.

"That's not good it's a good thing you equipped armour before hand before taking out one of the orbs." Levy said.

"It looks like we have no choice we'll have to take those things out if we want to keep this place standing." Ernesti said with a sigh.

"It can't be helped alright I'm going to go find Erza then I am going to locate Laxus and hopefully we can stall for time while you guys get the others to stop fighting and get ready to hit those things. Levy try and get Natsu and Gajeel out of here so they can join us okay." Ernesti said taking off to find the red hair woman.

Ernesti had been running down the road when he noticed a strange man with a mask on with five staffs on his back for some reason the boy thought the man was familiar and followed him. They wound up at a cathedral that was where Laxus was as the man entered Ernesti walked in behind him.

"So Mystogun come to see which one of us is the strongest." Laxus said with a wicked grin.

"Hardly I'm here to tell you to stop this." Mystogan said and that is where Ernesti recognized the man it was Jellal.

Deciding to enter into Ernesti summoned a different Silhouette Gear it was one side project him and Levy did called the phoenix it was in light blue paint with it's head taking on a knights helmet. It had a shield with with five fingers on the hands instead of the cylinder it usually had a sword that was few inches longer than the boy was tall. It had metal angel wings and a painting of a silver Phoenix on the breastplate.

"Come to play with the grownups little boy." Laxus taunted.

"Come to ask you to stop this or else I will have to try stopping you myself." Ernesti said in calm tone.

Laxus then fired a blast of lightning that was absorbed by the shield on Ernesti's robot. "Like it, it's a little something me and Levy cooked up called elemental absorption it allows me to take my enemies attack and redirect it." Ernesti's sword was engulfed in Lightning as he sent the attack back at Laxus.

"Heh so you came up with a clever toy." Laxus was not impressed.

Mystogan came and blasted Laxus back with light coming out of his staff as Ernesti used the opening to make the wings on his robot to give him flight as boy came in and bashed his shield into Laxus who grabbed it. Ernesti then tried to thrust his sword into Laxus forcing him to let go and fire a bolt at the boy who blocked with his shield and sent the attack back with his sword Mystogan used another light attack on Laxus exposed side.

Laxus hit one of the pillars it was then that Ernesti noticed something out the window it looked like Mirajane her ears looked elfin as her hair went straight up as her red dress was a very revealing red leotard with with boots. Her hands were golden claws that were up a size from her normal hands as she had black bat wings coming out of her back." Is that Mirajane." Ernesti asked getting looks from the other men whom he threw telescope like items at the two who looked through.

"About time I was waiting for her to do this her Satan soul." Laxus said with a proud grin.

"Oh you were, were you." Ernesti said smiling as Mirajane was busy zipping through the sky chasing after Freed as the man was being hammered by the woman's attacks.

"Looks like things are starting to get interesting around here." Laxus said as he attacked Mystogan Ernesti jumped in and blocked the attack.

"Listen Ernesti I need you to leave okay I'm about to cast a spell right now and can't have you here." Mystogan told the boy who only nodded and took off.

Ernesti found Lucy who was fighting big slow who was using toys to attack her and Leo/Loki as Ernesti came in and with an attack on the mans head. Big slow dodged just in time to leap back to see the boy clad in his armour.

"Oh so the child wants to play with my toys as well." Big Slow said showing his face Ernesti brought up his shield to block whatever magic he might use with his eyes on him as Lucy was told to close her eyes as well. That was when a flash of inspiration hit Ernesti as the man mentioned toys he remembered his first custom built one.

A flash of light later and Ernesti was replaced with a robot that had the same paint scheme as the blue machine appeared it had shields on both shoulders with jet thrusters on the back it's head was protected by a hood like piece with red eyes and mouth. Ernesti grabbed the stunned Big Slow and tossed him into one of the orbs for the thunder palace causing it to break instead of Ernesti getting zapped it was Big Slow this time.

Erza had arrived at the Cathedral and was surprised to discover that Mystogan was Jellal and that was all the opening Laxus needed to attack the poor woman. Natsu came in and punched Laxus in the face as he said he was the one to take care of Laxus. Erza made it outside and was summoning her swords as many as she could in order to stop the thunder palace as Natsu and Laxus traded blows.

Gray had found a telepathic Fairy Tail member and contacted everyone telling them they needed to work together to take down the Thunder Palace. The others began to argue amongst themselves about being attacked and the beating they suffered it was when Lucy was about to snap that laughing could be heard by a child that stopped everyone.

"Come now you all are acting like a bunch of children." Ernesti said with a chuckle. "I mean really you all suffer one little brawl and you're going to fall apart like that I mean you guys get into fights all the time what's different from those other times and this time."

Everyone was surprised to be called childish by a child himself who thought they were being silly. "I mean do you really want me Lucy, Happy, and Erza to take care of everything that's two women, a cat, and kid myself saving Fairy Tail while the rest of you squabble." Ernesti said with a smile.

Now that could not stand because one Ernesti was right he was a kid and Fairy was going to be saved by him two women and a cat the others would suffer humiliation without belief as Lucy smiled at the boy as the others quickly got over their fights and decided to hit the orbs in the sky. This lead to everyone being shocked as the others fell to the ground Ernesti was on his knees his sword had taken out two dozen orbs so it destroyed the toy box.

"I gotta stop Laxus." Ernesti said he quickly went to the guild hall and grabbed his sword he used to practice with as he ran to the Cathedral he knew Laxus wouldn't take this lying down.


	25. Chapter 25

Erza had slowly got to her feet after the attack on her faded she was in such a rush to stop Laxus that the thought of Ernesti being turned to stone was pushed to the back of her mind. Now that she thought about it she was actually very angry with Evergreen she hoped not to see the woman again for it would not be pretty.

Fate however decided to be humorous because not ten feet from her stood Evergreen panting hard from having to evade Ernesti's fan club. Evergreen's dress was in tatters as some of the attacks were very close to hitting it's target namely her. She wasn't paying to much attention to what was going on as the pounding in her ears blocked out the sound of Erza's approaching footsteps.

A shadow and deep seated fear began to take hold of Evergreen as she slowly turned to look into the eyes of one Erza Scarlet her face was plain but, her eyes spoke of how mad she really was.

"Evergreen I hope you realize your punishment will not be light." Erza stated as Evergreen backed up a step as Erza moved forward.

Evergreen was about to make another run for it but Erza was to quick for her and quickly produced a pair of shackles that bound the woman's wrists in front of her. Erza then tied some rope to the chain and threw the rope up catching a pipe and used it to hoist up the scared woman off her feet.

"Erza I wasn't really going to hurt the kid honest." Evergreen sweating as Erza produced a very large paddle for spanking.

"Save it, time to learn your lesson." Erza stated.

There was a large scream that could be heard for miles around as Ernesti paused in his step wondering about the strange scream before continuing onward. That is when a strange light came into view and Ernesti was blinded for a moment. Openning his eyes he looked around and saw he was in his house with his mother looking at him in surprise.

Ernesti's mom was a woman with Silver hair much like his own only with two of the bangs ending in big curls her blue eyes were a deeper shade of blue then his own. She was in a green dress with black shoulder straps as her feet had on a pair of shoes that had a slight heel to them but was still easy to walk and run in.

"Ernie is that you." Selestina said seeing her son after he disappeared a while ago without any way of finding him.

"Yes mom it's really me." Ernesti said with tears in his eyes as his mother grabbed him in a tight hug just soaking in him being home.

Ernesti could feel himself being pulled back though. "Mom I'm going to be leaving real soon." Ernesti said seeing his mom look panicked. "I don't have a lot of time this letter will explain everything okay I hope to come back again soon." Ernesti said as he disappeared in front of his moms eyes who had a few tears go down her eyes.

Landing on the ground was a copy of Sorcerer Monthly along with a few pictures on the ground as the Echevalier Matriarch picked up the magazine and flipped through it until see landed on a picture of her son. He was in some revealing clothes sitting next to a woman who looked like a bikini model. Opening the letter she began to read what had happened to her son.

Ernesti was back in Fiore with some tears leaking down his eyes as he quickly wiped them away he was glad he got to see his mom again he only wished he could have stayed longer. The boy came upon the sight of Laxus going to throw a massive amount of lightning to a somewhat paralyzed. Thinking quickly he threw his sword right into the direction of the lightning the wings on his back from his costume were functional as he flew up to the roof of the Cathedral.

The sword absorbed the Laxus's attack as Ernesti grabbed the now charged blade which gave him a good shock as he sent Laxus's own attack right back at him. Laxus was paralyzed as Natsu came in and smashed a flaming fist into Laxus face sending the Lightning Dragon Slayer through the building and onto the street ground.

"Thanks Ernie." Natsu said falling on his but as Ernesti was sitting as well panting hard nodding as sweat poured off of him.

Levy was a little mad at Ernesti for putting himself in such danger as she helped Gajeel stand.

Back at the guild hall both Natsu and Gajeel were bandaged up like a pair of mummies as Ernesti had some bandages of his own.

"What did we say about taking it easy." Erza said in tone that showed she was not impressed Ernesti was sitting in a chair as Lucy, Levy, Erza, and even Mirajane showed how they were deeply upset with the child.

"Don't suppose I can just apologize." Ernesti asked knowing the answer as all the women gained somewhat darker looks as Ernesti looked very sheepish he had a bad feeling.

"Come on Erza lighten up I mean without him we wouldn't have gotten our acts together and stopped the thunder palace." Gray said only to be glared at as right then and there he wanted to be elsewhere.

"Scary." Said Happy as he was munching on a fish.

"Ernesti that fool of a guild master wishes to speak with you." Said a woman with a red cloak with a aqua coloured shirt under it with white trim a black bow a red skirt and shoes. She had red eyes and pink hair down up in a bun with gold pins ending in half moons.

"Sure thing Porlyusica." Ernesti said dashing way from the four angry women.

"Oh and young man don't think you will be escape being punished." The pink hair said to the boy who paused in his step and bowed his head knowing she was right.

Ernesti quickly made it to the door that had Makarov in it when Laxus came out he was a little surprised at first looking away as Ernesti just smiled at him. "Guess we're both being punished today." Ernesti said breaking the silence looking sheepish.

"Yeah I guess so, so how is it going down there." Laxus asked not looking at the boy.

"Erza, Levy, Lucy, and Mirajane are all mad at me and I can only wonder what they plan to do to punish me." Ernesti said causing Laxus to wince.

"Man and I thought mine was bad best to face the music though gramps is waiting." Laxus said not envying the kid one bit for what was about to happen.

Ernesti entered with his head low as Makarov's back was to him having shed some tears. "Ernesti let me tell you that while I know that what you did saved Fairy Tail and the Magnolia I know that you took huge risks."

"Your throwing me out aren't you." Ernesti said in somber tone.

"That would be foolish no I'm having your gun rods taken away temporally as well as your sword practice halted I want you to rest and recover I have doubt that the others are upset as well with you." Makarov said looking into the boys guilty eyes.

"You are just what this guild is all about failure doesn't stop you, you actually learn from it and you build on your successes as well however he move to quick and do things that put your life in serious danger. You need to stop and take a look around and realize that there are others who care about your well being lad if you can do that then you'll be S ranked in no time. Another thing if I had you expelled from the guild there would no doubt be someone else who'd scoop you up and wouldn't hesitate to abuse you." Makarov looking at the boy as he rubbed his arm showing that the guild master was right.

"At the very least you're well on your way to running this guild." Makarov said with a smile causing the boy to brighten.

"I think I'll let Laxus handle that." Ernesti said with a smile. "I'm sure once his vacation is over he'll be ready to join us again."

"Some days kid I wonder how you can always find the silver lining to everything." Makarov said as the duo made it downstairs to the others with four upset women still looking at Ernesti making the boy sweat. "Alright before you four decide anything I have already punished him and don't worry he won't be doing any jobs I have ways of making sure of it." Makarov said seeing the uneasy look in Lucy's eyes.

"Sorry everyone I guess I made you all worry about me." Ernesti said in shame.

"Please Ernesti try and think about how we feel and try not to give us all heart attacks." Erza said with a sigh.

The Fantasia parade was going on as Ernesti sat at home he didn't feel like participating this year looking down at his wrist he was wearing metal cuffs that stopped the boy from summoning his robots. Sighing he laid his head on the table and began to think of home he really missed the place right now as few tears picked at his eyes.

He looked over and saw his costume it had a breastplate with with white angel wings on the back a white feathered headdress a pair of black shorts. With steel boots and gloves with sword on the hip deciding that moping wasn't doing anything he quickly got changed and ran out the door to join the parade at the last minute.

Back at Fort Orobesius which was near the capital of Fremivilla as all of Ernesti's friends and family heard from his mother about his adventure that was happening in another world that had Wizards.

"He has to be the luckiest little shit I know of." Emrys Said looking at the photo of Ernesti sitting next to Mirajane getting several nods of agreement from the other males as they looked over the other guild members.

"That's Ernesti for you landing ass backwards into good fortune." Archid said as Aderlude was looking at some of the more busty women and looking down at her own breasts.

"He's a dead man though once he gets home." Helvi said.

"Definitely we're behind as it is and with him gone who knows what type of crazy design he'll come up with." David said.

"I hope to meet these people some day and make sure they have been taking good care of my baby." Selestina said as everyone in the room shivered from the woman's sickly sweet smile.

In Fiora every member of Fairy Tail had a shiver run down there spine though Ernesti was unaffected as all the members knew someday they'd be facing a mothers wraith.

Ernesti was going to have more adventures but those are stories for another day.

**Yeah so I'm going to say it's finished but there is going to be a part two which focus's on Fairy Tail Season two this one is season one of Fairy Tail. It was hard not to bring in other characters from other franchises I sort of wanted to but I decided this needed to be an Ernesti only in Fairy Tail world so yeah I might do it later hope you enjoyed the story.**

**The End At Least For Now.**


End file.
